Lost Souls
by Onienigma
Summary: After a dangerous battle, Sasuke and Hinata end up alone and far from Konoha without the village knowing their whereabouts. Sasuke has his own plans while Hinata follows him thinking of how to bring him back.
1. Prologue

_**Lost Souls**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

AN: A Sasuke and Hinata pairing. I usually write FMP! so this will be different. This is only a prologue so it will seem vague, the next chapters won't be. This pairing is one of the most hated ones but some of us, a lot, like it and do these things or just read them to fill in a void in the anime/manga.

--

**Prologue**

The rain was falling down hard. It filled the scene and ears of those in it. Gold serpent eyes stared into empty pitch black eyes. An angry expression instead of the usual grin escorted those serpent like eyes. Even worse the black eyes across from them were stoic showing they may have severed the old bonds, but new ones had never been built. They had an agreement, the black eyes hadn't cared so why now. He decided to ask.

"Why Sasuke-kun, why are you betraying me?" Orochimaru's eyes were cold, enough to frighten most. He did not take betrayal well expecially from his greatest protoge, and new vessel. "I gave you power, isn't that what you wanted, you can now ki-" He stopped when not even grinning Sasuke's lips twitched a moment but his expression remained empty.

"I had accepted being your vessel as long as I accomplished my goals. This isn't for them if you're thinking that." Sasuke's eyes trailed to a pink haired girl and blonde ninja. No the blonde one had not been defeated not truthfully. He had been decieved and his chakra sealed off. And while he was a strong ninja, he could not deny the power that was inside him, but it only worked if he learned to control it. Around them and at other places well known ninjas were taking on and defeating most of the rest of the sound ninjas who had attacked. Unfortunately for him the Kazekage had joined Konoha in the days of battle. Orochimaru was not stupid and had come here for a reason. His plans it was all dangerous with the Akatsuki's actions. He had come here to stop them by removing what they wanted and hindering them so they could not accomplish their goals while forwarding his but he had not expected this to happen. Sasuke had refused to attack Konoha.His bonds were broken but he did not hate the cage he had once lived in.Orochimaru had convinced to come as a guard in case. He said they would only be coming to Konoha for a quick business attempt, even then he brought his forces in case. Sasuke had a little detour and ended up in a mysterious event the day before and had seemed upset since then even if he never showed emotion nowdays. But now, Naruto had of course appeared with Sakura and tried to drag the Uchiha back. The battle never had a chance to heat up before the loud-mouth ninja was tricked and weakened.Something Naruto had said to him stuck in his mind however. That along with this mysterious event even Sasuke had come to this conclusion. To become stronger he had to sever more ties.

"I had fought him, he said I had become stronger. I didn't show him my usual anger, but it was evident with my hatred. Even in combat, even with this cursed seal I failed to defeat him. Then I realized how was I supposed to defeat him by gaining power from someone weaker than him. Even Naruto had mocked me on this seal. I don't care about it, about their opinions but if I have this goal in mind, I need to do what is necessary to accomplish it."

Little did they know Akatsuki was still in action, and very close by. They had become aware of Orochimaru's plans. It was only a matter of time. they still needed the fool's ring, among other things. Of course Naruto had never left their plans. They were just waiting enjoying themselves. Soon they would gain what was necessary. They did not realize someone else was on the way however.

Orochimaru frowned at his answer. It disgusted him because he knew it was true, back then it was true. That was why he quit Akatsuki because Itachi was there. Sasuke had become annoyed with the snake when he had come to the realization he only originally searched for Sasuke because of Itachi. It seems he would never be able to escape his name or his brother's shadow. Even under this man who promised him power. Sasuke would not take him lightly, he knew that despite everything Orochimaru was far from weak.

The lightning flashed and rain continued to come down hard drenching them; their clothes stuck to them as did their hair. Sasuke's hung heavy on him however. Orochimaru cursed under his breath and chanted something. Sasuke went to move as pain shot through his body. He looked back at the curse seal that was pulsating painfully. Orochimaru appeared in front of him and grasped Sasuke's neck. His skin folded under Orochimaru's grasp as the snake lifted him off the ground. Sousuke looked down at him trying to breathe through his mouth or nose with no success.

"You are mine Sasuke-kun. I don't plan on letting you walk away so easily." Orochimaru winced a bit. It was getting close to the days he would need this body in his fingers. Sasuke noticed and gripping the snake's arm he broke his forearm with a quick crush and then forcing one hand up and the other down. Orochimaru winced and released him. Of course his arm recovered in a moment. Kabuto was gone as well, having been removed a short time ago, quite easily. Orochimaru shot his arm at Sasuke as it became snake like. He still wanted the young man alive. Sasuke moved his head and tapped the snake a surge of chidori like charka traveling through it. Moving he vanished and appeared before Orochimaru. Pulling his Kusanagi he slashed at the sannin ninja only to have him jump back just in time. Orochimaru grew angrier.

"I wanted to be nice Sasuke-kun but it seems I will require force." Luckily for Orochimaru not many were around to watch, and those that were, well Sasuke was not exactly an ally anymore.

Doing a quick set of hand signs he released a giant fireball at Sasuke. "Katon-gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke clicked his tongue having a mastered Uchiha technique thrown at him. He leapt into the air as the roaring flame seared the air, and instantly made the rain into nothing. To Sasuke's surprise his master had already done another jutsu. He brought his arms up to block as a large snake of water slammed into him and brought him to the ground crashing into him with a large amount of water pressure. In the distance a man with a blue-skin, shark eyes, a large coat with red clouds and a bandaged sword frowned seeing the replica to his technique. It was raining though, he could do it much better than the snake bastard.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find Orochimaru above him. His tongue held his sword as he brought it to the young man's shoulder. Sasuke rolled and leapt off his hand. But Orochimaru was already after him. He used another technique before Sasuke realized it and pillars of earth kept coming up to attack him. He was surprised he hadn't expected his master to have gained so much power as well. He held his hand out as an army of snakes was launched at him trying to capture him. His chakra sturck them and disspelled them with pained hissing. He turned when Orochimaru appeared behind him. He quickly turned with an attack but his hand was caught. Orochimaru smiled and kicked his protoge' away. Sasuke cursed himself. Why was he doing so bad? Was he really still so weak? Orochimaru to further insult his student he appeared and went to kick him again but his leg was caught. Sasuke sent the chidori like attack through Orochimaru worsening it with the rain. He stepped back recuperating as Sasuke stood up. Remembering their first fight Orochimaru retur his sword and prepared to fight at close quarter combat. Sasuke still refused to use sharingan, he had become used to using it as his normal eyes but didn't do it at all times. He had changed over these past almost three whole years. But he still knew held inside his now empty self a search for power to prove only to himself, to kill another. He had killed himself first. Now he was here. Naruto was slowly coming around. they both ignored it. Suddenly Orochimaru disappeared. He was moving at a speed that surpassed Rock Lee to an extent not that they had battled Lee in awhile. Sasuke tried to see him and took the first hits unhappily. But as Orochimaru moved again he could follow and yet his eyes were still their dismal black. He blocked and Orochimaru was surpised as Sasuke gripped his hand and flipped him in the air in a simple fluid motopm.Orochimaru caught himself mid-air and landed gracefully and moved again. This time Sasuke moved, matching his speed anyone watching was having difficulty keeping up with there movements. They traded blow after blow. Sasuke leapt up and flipped over him firing multiple spit fires at the snake. Orochimaru dodged easily and kicked at Sasuke his leg extending to reach him. Sasuke arched forward bending his body back he avoided the hit through the crevice between his body and landed. Orocimaru went to move again but couldn't. Sasuke's dodge had also been an attack as he released a number of wires and they entertwined Orochimaru.Soon fire was moving across the wires and he found no satisfaction. Orochimaru had already fought Tsunade, and Jiraiya who were now weeding out sections of ninja as they made their way over here.After a bit more fighting the battle had become truly serious. As 'King-Orochi' was now about and trying to kill the young missing nin. Of course this was noticed by others in the distance. A certain someone was still hurrying over.

She hurried. She had stopped a number of ninja and had to hurry to the battle. She had become strong and she knew Naruto needed help. She was doing this out of care and duty not to be acknowledged. She had changed over the past three years as well. She could now truly help and wanted to. Seeing the large snake she knew things had gotten worse and hurried to go help. She was surprised her Byakugan did not show who she expected to be fighting th elarge serpent. She was confused but did not stop as she hurried to make it to the distant battlefield.

They both breathed deeply. Orochimaru was weakening far too much. King snake had ended up only be a temporary solution. Naruto was slowly recovering and standing up again. The plan was almost ready to be executed. Orochimaru suddenly disappeared. Sasuke tried to follow him but was too late to realize it as Orochimaru appeared before Naruto. Sasuke didn't much care but Orochimaru was his opponent. But the unexpected happened. Orochimaru's attacked was blocked by another as he wounded not Naruto, nor Sakura. Hinata was there as her hand was already flying despite her wound. Her palm slammed into Orochimaru before he could move. His eyes widened as an explosion of chakra seared through him and sent him flying back. Sasuke watched a bit surprised at the explosion of power. He looked back at Orochimaru who was already getting back up but barely. Then it happened. Suddenly some of the available Akatsuki members appeared around them. Appearing in a proper form some were already activating hand seals and justsu's to block the others off. They all watched in surprise. There was not much time as the original 'Rookie-9' were on their way and so were the other sanin and some jounin. Sasuke turned and saw him, his brother. He wanted to move but refused, he was well aware he would once again fail. Suddenly he felt something behind him. Orochimaru was still trying to capture him. Turning he moved to finish off the snake. Lighting flashed as his left hand was swallowed in electirc power. The akatsuki while still working actually turned their attention to him. In the next instant no one had really seen as his hand peirced Orochimaru's body. A large gaping hole bigger than expected from the technique was through Orochimaru. His eyes empty as his mouth bit into the Uchiha's neck. Suddenly chakra swallowed him and Orochimaru, no one was able to see into not even the byakugan. The chakra swirled and exploded surprising some of the viewers, even forcing them to cover or protect themselves at point as the mysterious wave of chakra erupted, and flailed about unstably, yet physical enough to damage them. After a few minutes Sasuke could be seen standing again. Suddenly one of the Akatsuki went flying. Turning they saw Hinata had attacked him. Sakura moved up trying to help again. Naruto fought; he was back up and was fighting as well. But the Akatsukie members didn't have time. Hidan was as usual unhappy with having to capture but he took the choice to be the guard and was freely able to fight. He was surprised by the Hyuuga's strength. Sakura proved to be difficult, as well as Naruto of course. His kyubi chakra while not active was available again. The akatsuki; some anyway grinned and nodded knowing Orochimaru was now dead. But now Kakuzu appeared before Sasuke; he looked down at him. Sasuke returned with only a stoic look.

"Do you know where Orochimaru keeps his original body and ring?" He asked demanding yet polite. Sasuke made only a small noise not indicating anything. Kakuzu asked again and when he went to recieve no answer he attacked. Sasuke moved his hand and tried to counter but Kakuzu proved to be more than ready. Soon a battle was raging.Some of Konoha having joined even Akatsuki was having trouble with this many enemies. They began to perform some more critical actions when suddenly the leader spoke. "Too many are coming... grab the Jinchuuriki and go." He said as a group of them over-powered the Kyuubi they grabbed him and took off. Suddenly the rest, of the Konoha group on its way appeared just in time to be late. They looked around.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade shouted angrily her eyes stopping on Sasuke. She looked at him with a frown of anger and worry. Sasuke looked in the direction they took him.

"Tsunade-sama the akatsuki..." Before Sakura finished Tsunade's eyes widended knowing what she meant. Hinata moved despite her injury and disappeareed into the forest. When Tsunade looked again the traitor was gone as well. She gave a signal for them to spread and follow.

Sasuke was a little behind Hinata as he moved. Hinata ignored her wound and kept going knwoing he was there. Sasuke grew a bit impatient and sped up moving past her. She felt the same need and followed as well. The Konoha group was right behind them. No one asking questions with one goal in kind. Finalyl they caught up to the akatsuki Sasuke stopping Tobi who had Naruto. The akatsuki had no choice but to try to stop him. Of course more members from each froup appeared. This was not bad, a collection of the nations most powerful ninja were here, good and bad.

"Give back Naruto!" Sakura called. Tsunade moved forward ready to stop them. The Akastuski didn't answer as they used more justsu. Sasuke's eyes changed, turning red they changed a bit more and Itachi turned to him. There eyes locked in a strange way as Itachi looked at him like he hadn't before. A small grin crossed his lips. But they had little time as the group moved forward attacking them.

No one knew what happened then. The battle had continued the Akatsuki working a little harder to remove the nuciances. The two Sannin fought the leader who was stil abel to mostly hide his appearance. Neji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten and Gai had all tried to face Kisame. Itachi was facing Kakashi. Sakura, Ino, and Chouji fought Hidan.Shino, and Kiba faced Zetsu. And other's fought others. Of course they were not stupid and the battle had becomemmised up as others helped eachother from each team. Something strange had happened between Itachi and Sasuke. At the end of the large strange battle Naruto was okay but now a Konoha ninja was missing. They called out her name but recieved no response. A team was trailing the river along a waterfall. The traitor had vanished as well. No one was really sure of what happened as they called out in search of mostly their ally. They dearched desperately for a long time. Naruto not wanting to lose Sasuke again and fearing for Hinata's safety kept struggling to get the others to coninue. Of course as friends they continued to try their hardest. After a bit Tsunade called them to rest. Konoha had to be secured still, she would have a unit of ninja keeping a track on the search while they all went back to recover. Most of them were injured and tired the fight with the sound and akatsuki had been... well the worse ninja experience they had faced coming to realize the power of the missing nin group. Though they did have reason to be happy, Rumor was Orochimaru was dead, the credit hadn't gone to anyone though, no one knew exactly what happened but it was only a rumor. Sakura had failed to see what had happened except Sasuke had fought him. She had missed the end but Orochimaru was gone but she did not want to put a false hope on her allies. Naruto punched a tree in anger and shame at their predicament. He was about to again when Sakura walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with a sadness and rage in his eyes as she shook her head. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"If I hadn't..." She gave him a squeeze on his shoulder and he turned to face her, she looked at him with soft eyes and shook her head again telling him not to blame himself. He turned and called out one last time.

"Hinata, Sasuke!"

--

AN: Next chapter will not be vague like this, and not Sasuke centered like this. This is a prologue, with way too many characters and the events are not exactly important to the main story. So it is breif and vague. Anyone who knows me knows I usually write for Full Metal Panic!. No I am not off it I just want to do something else as well, and I liked the Naruto series since before it was popular, which now it is unfortunately a fad. But yes Sasuke and Hinata fic, not the most likely match(In fact with how they never talked an almost non-existent one), often hated, but also liked. But Hinata is my favorite girl(and really Sasuke doesn't seem to like loud fan-girls either) and Sasuke the male, Sakura is too fan-girlish and annoying for the first half of the series, and even after. Next chapter will actually be something. Flame, review, comment. Criticism is always welcome as long as its nothing mindless.


	2. Ch1 Worst Day

_**Lost Souls**_

Disclaimer: you know what it, this is the last time this will be seen in awhile.

AN: Here's the start of the actual story. I could give some hints to understand somethings, or make something seem more rational from the prologue and if you read you might understand but I'm not going to. I hope this comes out well for a start, after the prologue.

--

**-Chapter 1-**

Her body was sore as she slowly became alive to the world. She made a small moaning noise as she slowly opened her eyes. They stung from the bright morning rays that leaked into them. After closing her eyes again she took a moment before trying again. Finally her ivory orbs were visible to the world. She let her eyes move about slowly taking in her surroundings. She was greeted by cold stone and and dirt. She could tell where she lay was humid but she was dry. Suddenly she realized she was not safe in her bed, or in a field with allies. Her eyes became wider in her panic as she struggled to look around. But her body wouldn't move. She struggled to move her limbs looking down she realized she was covered by a blanket yet she felt, loose. Slowly she was able to lift up her black hair cascading down her pale skin and remove the blanket keeping her safe. A cold chill bit into her skin causing her to wince. Her face flushed and her eyes became surprised and worried as she realized she was down to her undergarments, completing ignoring the bandage wrapped around her. She quickly covered herself as veins appeared around her eyes and her Byakugan activated looking around for the culprit or anything that might seem dangerous. As she noticed something she heard a voice. It was not one of the voices she was used to hearing, this one was empty.

"You're awake..." His monotone voice accompanied his empty stare. Hinata's cheeks were flushed from her state of dress. Her byakugan still active while keeping the cover held to her she was up and in a fighting stance. His black hair moved slightly as he shifted a bit giving her a strange look. He wore the uniform of a sound ninja but other than that he bore no symbols of it's loyalty. She knew who this was, he was one of the enemies but he was also unfortunately her first love's best friend, or he used to be. He didn't seem to respond to her hostile nature, and defensive stance; not really seeing her as threat he walked over to a collection of wood and with a quick blink of his eyes the spot had become a cooking fire. He reached down and picked up something of the stone and placed the two sticks over the fire with impaled fish ready to cook. Hinata seeing this and realizing he apparently did not want to attack her, she finally felt herself calming down as she watched him. Since he didn't seem to want to kill her she relaxed only slightly still holding the cover to her body. Her face did not lose it's color as she hugged the cover around her.

"What happened?" Her voice came out a bit hoarse from just waking up. As she asked this she began trying to remember the events of last night. Suddenly she felt a pain in her side and fell to her knees. He didn't even look at her as he shifted the fish.

"Be careful, the wound is mostly healed but you shouldn't move too much. That attack could have killed you."

Hearing his words she tried to decipher their meaning. Last night, a large battle. She had tried to help Naruto and then gotten injured by Orochimaru's attack. The fight had continued and then something happened near the end and she couldn't remember when they all ran into the Akatsuki. She looked up at the stoic looking missing nin before her.

"What happened to Naruto-kun, and the others? Where are my clothes?" Sasuke didn't look at her as he pointed near the cave exit. On a hanging set up mad by there sticks and wire, her clothes sat dried waiting for her. She looked back at Sasuke with an angry expression even though he was watching the fish cook.

"D-Don't turn around." She tried to snap at him but the embarrassing situation still made it difficult. She had changed over the years. She'd become more open, powerful, and controlled in situations that used to make her overly nervous, but she wasn't fooling herself. She knew she was still a timid girl who was not like all others in handling situations normally. He acknowledged her request with simple groan as he continued to watch the fish get darker over the flames. When she was dressed she turned to him.

"You never a-answered me. W-why, how are we here?" For some reason he made her nervous. He was an S-Rank missing nin so she figured it was understandable, plus he was a man. He was never really part of the kids who had become the famous 'Rookie 9' but he was there.

Sasuke gave her a pointed look. He honestly had no interest in answering but for the sake of this, and to hopefully satisfy her to silence, he decided he could tell her the story. "You were injured helping Naruto, then in the fight to recover him after all was said and done you had somehow ended up in a river and went down the waterfall. I had ended up just the same. When I woke up since you were there I decided to help you. I removed your clothing to keep you from getting sick, and let you rest after drying you off."

"D-Drying me o-off?" He had touched her. She could understand, more or less and accept him dragging her to safety and taking care of her. But he removed her clothes and touched her. She looked down at her body and crossed her arms over her chest feeling violated as her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Who said you could-!" Her anger had taken over her but stopped when a fish was held out to her. She looked at it silently then at him. Was he honestly offering her food while she was scolding him. He was an enemy maybe it was poisoned. No then he wouldn't have helped her if he had such intentions. Her hand slowly reached and poked it hesitantly. After a another glance at him she took it with a low 'thank you'.

"W-why did you help me?" She asked as she bit into the cooked fish. He continued to chew on his fish, his raven bangs keeping his eyes from her view. She sighed and continued to eat in silence. She felt uncomfortable, tense, and embarrassed. This young man had been Naruto's best friend, her enemy, and now the one who saved her, and was feeding her. He certainly was an enigma, to her at least. Of all the rookies she knew she had the least contact with him. Not that he had any actual contact with anyone but Naruto and Sakura. What's worse is he had stripped her and dried her off. She couldn't get the image of being touched while unconscious by him out of her head. She didn't mind being touched but not like that, and by a complete stranger. When she finished she wondered what to do with the remainder only to have him take it and toss it in the fire for it to burn to ashes.

"Um, your name is Uchiha Sasuke right?" She began to press her fingers together knowing it was a stupid question. He made that small noise of agreeing she was getting used to and stood up.

"Um where are you going?" She asked, she still remembered her duty as a ninja, and she still remembered they were in a forest. He stopped walking and only his head turned his coal colored eye visible as it locked on her. Without an answer he continued walking again. Suddenly Hinata stood up. She had to stop him if he was leaving. She was a Konoha ninja, he was a missing nin even if he did help her. She stepped towards him when suddenly her wound acted up again. He sighed and turned to her.

"I told you to watch out for that..." His expression was one of annoyance, and anger. Not because he was worried but because she was being a nuisance.

"We should go back to Konoha..." She said slowly standing up again. He shrugged and looked around just outside the mouth of the cave before turning to her. "You go back, I have no interest in that place."

Her brows arched in confusion as her white eyes studied him. "Then why did you help against Orochimaru and the Akatsuki?" She just stood one hand on the material of the hood of her jacket the other resting by her side.

"Orochimaru had served his purpose..." He said answering to one of her questions. She looked at him with confusion and disgust. He was the kind of person who used something until it was useless then removed it. "And we're miles from any towns and farther from Konoha than you can imagine." He didn't have to look to know she had a look of shock, disappointment, and worry on her features. He had been surprised himself to wake up so far away. Ignoring her again he began to walk away. Hinata noticed and began to follow. He noticed her and only regarded her with a low growl as she followed him from 10 feet behind. He stopped and turned to her an angry expression upon his face.

"Are you going to follow me or go back to Konoha?" He asked a bit forcefully. Hinata flinched only to shake her head and step forward. Sasuke sighed and with another cold glare turned back around. "Do whatever you want." He said displeased as he began walking again. Hinata followed quietly a number of ideas going through her head. She would stick to him and if she in the end couldn't stop him she would go back on her own. Maybe when he went to sleep. As her thoughts drifted to Konoha she wondered if anyone was worried about her. She wondered if Naruto was trying desperately to find her like he had done for Sasuke almost three years ago. Not paying attention she bumped into something. Rubbing her head she looked forward to find a graying white material. Looking up a bit she found the black spiked locks on his hair looking around. He turned his head to give her another angry glare. Those were really starting to annoy her, but of course she looked away red faced had laced her hands together apologizing in a low voice. Her face became a deeper red as suddenly he clasped her hand and began dragging her back towards where they came. She wanted to ask what happened but his glare silenced her immediately. Finally they reached the cave again. Walking back in he tossed her forward causing her to land on the blankets and wince from the pain of her wound. She turned and looked and him angrily but his attention was elsewhere. His eye searched the area and before she realized it noiselessly he was behind her his hand over her mouth.

"Use your Byakugan and look around." He whispered to her in a low demanding voice. When she tried to struggle he pulled her hard against him and then Kusanagi was there at her neck. Tears slowly began to well up in her eyes as she activated her bloodline technique. Looking around she could see a number of ninja far off about a 100 meters away. From the look of it they weren't from Konoha or any friendly groups. There were more behind them. When he lowered his blade she tried to speak but he held her tight again as another ninja seemed to come from the stone of the earth above the cave. Finally when he felt she was calm and she tried to pry his hand off and he let her breathe. She looked up at him his face deadly serious. She found herself staring at his raven colored hair, and his black hole like eyes.

_'This was Naruto's best friend.'_ she thought while staring up at him. "Um, what's going on?" She said as low as she could. She flushed and winced when she received yet another cold look. He moved closer placing his lips right against her ear to whisper. Feeling his breath upon her ear she turned red and tried to move away before he could answer. In his anger worrying she would make a noise he moved forward and she tried to escape. He pinned her to the floor covering her mouth with his muffling her questions, now small squeaks and protests. Realizing what he was doing her eyes widened, and her face became tomato red. She was surprised it was a soft...kiss. Her anger, and fear welled up inside her and she tried to push him away but he just pressed his mouth harder against hers. She tried to hit him but his hands gripped her wrists and held them over her head.

Her soft body pressed against his as he held her down. He could feel her soft curves through her jacket. Her breasts mashed against his chest, and because of his loose yukata like top he could feel it much easier. His legs were placed between hers so she couldn't attack any specific areas. Seeing as she was struggling so much he unfortunately had to use more force. She kept making small squeaks and protests but he only continued to hold her down mashing her body with his, and doing the same with their mouths. She couldn't over power him not in this confused state of hers, but he found it amusing she still tried. After a few more moments the ninjas left but he lingered until he was sure they were a safe distance before loosening up. He regretted it as the second he did her hands smashed against him and a wave of chakra shot threw him and sent him into the ceiling of the cave.

When he looked up Hinata had nothing but a look of pure hatred in her eyes, that and sorrow.

Hinata rubbed her mouth angrily, as if trying to erase it. He hadn't just done that. He had stolen her first kiss. And so forcefully. She had always dreamed she would kiss Naruto in a soft love filled first kiss but no this traitor bastard had to take it. Her face was still red and her eyes could scare the devil as she rubbed so hard her lips were swollen and red from the pain. Now she would let him know what he did, sort of. Angrily she activated her Byakugan again and stood up.

"You fucking bastard. How dare you do that to me? You think you can just go and kiss anyone? I hate you!" Her eyes showed her hatred as well as her words. Sasuke's brow raised curiously. From what he knew this girl was shy and timid, yet after that instead of being shy and scared and crying she was angry and ready to kill. Well she was tearing, and she was red, and she was upset. His expression remained empty as she moved to attack and once again fell clenching her wound. He walked up to her as tears spilled from her pale orbs and slid down her pale skin.

He walked up to her and looked down with his annoyingly expressionless black eyes.

"You're annoying and loud... I had to shut you up." He said just standing before her one hand rested in a fist on his side. Her expression hardened. She now officially hated him. He had stolen what she wanted to give Naruto, then he had been a bastard about it. She wanted to kill him but was in no condition. Sasuke on the other hand walked past her now. She stood up and watched him coldly.

"What was that about?" Her anger over-shadowed her normal attitude and stuttering.

"While you were out I tended to some business. While I could have killed them easily I just can't right now." As he said this he turned around. Hinata had her chin pressed to her chest, her hair fell around her as small squeaks and sobs were heard. He couldn't see her face but knew tears were still streaming down it. He looked at her annoyed with her weakness and confused as to why she was crying. Instead of doing anything she refused to attack him, or shout or scream and instead walked to the wall and sat down pulling her legs to her chest and hugged them tight as she sobbed into them. His eyebrow once again arched showing his confusion but he quickly ignored it.

_'That was for nothing. I could have understood if it was for my, our, his safety but no, he had done it for no reason.' _She wanted to complain to him or tell him about it but what was the point. What's done is done and there is nothing she can do about it at this point. Now all she could do was take what he wanted. Right now all she could do was weep for her lost innocence, she hated herself right now, for being weak now and in front of him. She had become strong and worked hard and his simple action made it all seem pointless.

-

Sasuke sat boringly in a tree. Hinata had been in the cave crying until she had fallen asleep, now it was getting late. He didn't bother to check her wound or put her under the blankets, or figure out why she was the way she was. Right now she was a nuisance and he couldn't figure out why he had helped her at all. What good was she to him? All she was doing was sulking and crying and to him apparently for no reason at all. He watched the river below him. Either he would catch a group of fish or a large animal that came to drink. He had to get what they, or he needed for the night. He wasn't going to be staying in the same place for too long. He had no idea how long she would stay and didn't care. She was probably just waiting for her wound to heal.

He tried again to figure out why she was upset. A group of ninja had come after them and he for reasons he didn't tell her was very limited at the moment. So he had pinned her and covered her mouth to keep her quiet and from alerting any of the ninjas. She had over-reacted to it and thought he was attacking her. Her soft body moving under his as she struggled to get free. Her sleek figure molding with his, her mouth fitting to his...**what!**

He shook his head dispelling the thoughts immediately. What the hell was that? That hadn't crossed his mind earlier on so why was it there now. He looked up as the sun was already lowering. Dusk was already rolling around. Prey was going to bed or waking up. He continued his watch diligently his leg swinging slightly with the breathe.

Hinata woke up feeling sore. Her normally pale white eyes were bloodshot and swollen from her crying. Her mouth was still a bit sore since after he had left she went about once again trying to remove the memory of his 'kiss'. Why did it have to be him of all people? What did she do to deserve being out here and having this happen. She shifted slowly and stood up her wound aching. She looked around to see if he was here but there was no sign of him. To be sure she once again used her Byakugan. There he was sitting in a tree casually like nothing happened. She was aware of his old fan clubs but he didn't seem to like them back then and she had admired that, but in the end it seems it really got to his head. Keeping her Byakugan on she found a pouch and began rummaging through it. Soon she found some mixed herbs and bandages to replace with her current one. She had definitely opened her wound earlier. The crimson blood stained the bandages. Carefully she began to unwrap the bandages keeping her eyes out to keep the Uchiha from seeing anything. Though from what he said he had already taken a look at her like that. Slowly tears began to form in her angry eyes as she cleaned the wound and rubbed the herbs on it before beginning to bandage it again. She shivered as she came near to finishing patching up. A cold breeze had entered the cave. She quickly pulled on her jacket to cover her,zipped it up, and went to grab the blankets but they were his. Deciding anger wasn't worth suffering over right now she grabbed them and wrapped them around her petite form. She was going to rest but found herself watching him with her Byakugan. Keeping an eye on his every move. She saw a cute deer walk up to the river right under him and begin to drink it's fill right before resting for the night. A small smile crept on her lips seeing the docile creature when suddenly the worse thing happened. He was there and the animal had no chance as he placed his hands on its head. Her eyes sealed closed tight to avoid seeing what he was going to do next. Slowly the tears began to ebb their way past her closed lids. Was this evil person really Naruto's best friend. Had he always been this way.

She jumped when she heard someone approach. She opened them to look at him but when she saw he had the poor deceased animal her eyes sealed shut once again and she refused to open them.

"D-did y-you really k-kill her?" Hinata was back to her timid self and stuttering. Sasuke made a low groan and walked in tossing the body aside. She heard him pull his weapon and then the sound of flesh being sliced and torn. She covered her mouth and without opening her eyes she ran outside. She ran all the way to the river then fell on her knees as she emptied her stomach through her mouth. She coughed as the burning, bile, and horrible taste entered and passed through her mouth. He had done that then brought it back to do that in front of her. She tried to push the thoughts from her head as she vomited again. Her hands clenched the dirt as tears flowed out.

"No n-no (hiccup) h-he didn't h-have t-to (cough)." She continued like this for awhile until her stomach was pretty much empty. Her throat was sore and burned, and her eyes stung. Her stomach begged to release again but she had nothing left. Why did she have to be stuck here with him? She once again cried until she no longer could and sleep took over her. This was the worst day ever.

Sasuke walked up behind her and looked down upon her sleeping form. Her dark hair was somewhat of a mess, and strewn everywhere, some strands sticking to her face. Her eyelids were red, and streaks of tears slid down her cheeks. She still made little unhappy squeaks, and twitches in her sleep. Frowning he bent down and lifted her sleeping figure into his arms. Great he would have to have her around. He sighed bent down still holding her and cleaned her mouth off. She looked different in her sleep. Instead of her anger or timid nature taking over she was right now focused and sad. Probably his fault he realized. He cleaned up her face and moved her hair away staring at her. She looked so weak, and something else as the moonlight glowed against her. He clicked his tongue and turned around headed for the cave. Tomorrow he was leaving with or without her.

When they reached the cave he argued with himself a moment whether to drop her down or do it softly and he knew if he did it the hard way she would only end up being trouble. Putting her down carefully left her there without the cover and turned to put the fire out causing the cave to fall into darkness.

--

AN: Since this is the first chapter actually I would like to know any complaints about the characters, or story(Doesn't mean it will actually change anything.). And about him stealing her first kiss maybe that was a bit much for so early on but she'll live.


	3. CH2 Starting off

_**Lost Souls**_

**AN: **I don't like a lot of author's notes but, I will say for the stories I wrote except for the occasional problem I like to update regularly once every three days or less. But don't count on such quick updates for too long. Also... every time I see images of the Hinata filler where Naruto is holding her after everything... it ruins things. And anyone who reads this as my witness, a child born from a Hyuuga and Uchiha, if they get both bloodlines, white sharingan, or red byakugan (going against it's name), or a byakugan with red in the iris and a white pupil and outer ring. Or something along those lines, my ideas, I'm tired of the one eye each thing.

Warning: This chapter has adult content, and is the start of what may make this story M rated.

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

Sasuke sat packing his bag and making sure everything else was set up correctly. He wasn't going to sit in one spot for long especially not because of some girl who surprisingly could fight the Akatsuki and Orochimaru but couldn't stand him killing an animal to feed them, himself. He should have left her out by that river and left on his own since she seemed so adamant to leave. It would save him his own trouble. He glanced at her a moment. Lying on the ground curled up in a ball, a blanket tucked around her. He hadn't put it on her, he had considered it because he did not have time to watch someone who was sick, but she had reached for it in her sleep and covered herself then curled into a ball. He had gotten hardly any sleep almost killing her for her low squeaks and occasional sob. He considered saying he'd go to Konoha with her just to leave her there unconscious and run. Killing her was an option but he had no real reason to. Turning back to his work he packed a few scrolls and left it at that. He needed to go back to the hidden sound village, not immediately but he knew Orochimaru had things he would do to get his hands on. For now the seal he had placed around it should keep it safe from anyone who wasn't looking and incredibly powerful. He had to find it before Akatsuki decided to go after it. Since they knew Orochimaru was gone they knew they could go get the ring and body, not that he told them where it was located. He wasn't even supposed to know but he had found it by looking while being curious and still avoided detection. But that was not an easy place to find or get to. Orochimaru had been furious to have him missing for three days. Not that it had mattered to Sasuke, he had missed some training but that was all. Picking up the bag he slung it over his shoulder and walked over to Hinata's sleeping form. He stared down at her. He hardly knew her or any of the kids from before. He had names but never really knew them, never spoken to any of them and fought Rock Lee once. He knew her by name mostly her appearance gave her away as a Hyuuga as well.

"Hyuuga... wake up." He said in his empty voice. When she hardly stirred he called again. This time she jumped up with a worried squeak looking around for anything dangerous. When she met ebony eyes she looked away nervous and blushing. When her eyes traced his face to his lips anger, and sorrow filled her. She took a deep breath and let it go.

"Y-yes U-Uchiha-san?" She asked in her usual timid nature. Sasuke stared at her a moment longer, her hair was a bit messy, her face was clean thanks to him and apparently her sounds in the night did not result in her crying or having a face annoyingly showing her distress.

"We're leaving, but I'll offer you a few minutes to eat and prepare if you want." Hinata looked up at him surprised but didn't show it. She knew what he meant by eat. He had killed the deer last night. It had bothered her a lot back then because she was already upset and she never wanted to see something so cute die but what was done is done and she would need her energy if she was going to follow him and try to bring him back. She nodded and walked over to where he had left some food out. She took up the meat and bit into it tenderly. She was surprised when a cup of water was placed next to her.

"It's from the river, but it's been sterilized and filtered so you don't have to worry about anything." He placed down a roll of bandages, a wound patch, and a small wet towel. "Remove your bandages, clean the wound, put the patch on and then wrap the bandages around it. You should only need a patch if you didn't make the wound worse even with the healing." He was no medical nin but he trained with Kabuto when he had the chance, even if he was weaker his medical skills would come in handy. Besides he would need to be able to know how to fight users of similar techniques. Hinata looked at the supplies and nodded.

"B-but, y-you'll turn a-round, right?" She looked up at him, she couldn't tell him to leave his own cave, but she could ask for at least that. Yet she preferred the answer he gave her.

"I'm going to have a look around before we leave. Don't go anywhere... unless you really want to."

With that he walked to the mouth of the cave and leapt up. She could have just used her Byakugan to look around but she guessed he was also giving her some peace while taking his time to himself. Hinata put the food down and slowly unzipped her jacket still looking around uncomfortable that he might return. She slipped it off and placed it on a stone next to her. After that she clutched the bottom of her shirt. The black material was solid until it reached just above the breasts where it became fishnet. She slowly lifted the material up and soon her slim, pale upper body was visible to the world. She was well built her muscles and curves defined while remaining perfectly feminine, she even had the desired hour glass figure many had only dreamed of. Her chest had grown out quite well compared to some of her fellow kunoichi, even if it was sitting in an attractive blue bra. For a moment she examined her body. She could see the bandage around her stomach. The rest of her seemed alright except for being a bit dirty. Suddenly the thought of his hands moving across her body made her shiver and she clutched her knees to her chest a moment before she realized he wasn't there and there was nothing to do at this point. When she thought about it another thought slipped into her head causing her face to tint and she pushed it away quickly. It hadn't happened she was just letting it get to her, like she said she could not do anything about the past. So far anything he had done to her had been purely necessary. The kiss yesterday if it could be called that was for their protection, she assumed since he had said it. She pulled out a kunai and cut into the bandage and then carefully pulled it from the wound and let the broken material fall to the floor. The wound was mostly healed and closed. From what he had told her she was lucky to be alive, in another sense it meant 'I saved your ass', because he had done the healing. She took up the towel and lightly dabbed the wound to wash away old blood before rubbing a bit harder to clean it better. Luckily her skin wouldn't scar and soon all traces of the wound would vanish. She placed the patch on and then began to wrap the bandages around her over it to keep it in place. When she had finished she used the other end of the small towel to clean herself off a bit. She knew she would only be getting dirty again but why not take advantage of what you had. The cool liquid felt good across her skin. When she had finished she unfolded it and placed it on the stone as she carefully pulled her shirt back on. The material slightly hugged her curves. With that she reached for her jacket and put it on. As she zipped it up she sensed someone at the entrance of the cave. Turning there he was right on time. Nodding to him she took off the meat and finished off some more before handing it to him.

"You aren't going to finish it?" He asked as he took it. She shook her head and went back to prepare her own supplies. Sasuke took the left over meat and chewed on it. If she didn't want to eat and became fatigued and weak he would ignore her. Hinata blushed seeing him eat from the same food as her as she walked up carrying her supplies.

"Where a-are we g-going?" She asked as he immediately turned and began walking. He stopped and turned to her after walking a bit.

"The closest town is 3 days away on foot. We are going to be moving faster so we can get there in 2 or less." He was aware of the area some having been here before but he was also aware that this place would not be friendly to some and with Hinata though she could pass as a traveler, she was with him and it wasn't worth risking it since most people in this region were ready to attack, even if they weren't overly powerful. Though people did come and go freely from those villages. He most likely wouldn't be attacked being who he was so he just decided to go to the closest town. In case though if some kind of word spread, he was not in the mood to commit genocide, or at least homicide again. In truth it wasn't as bad as it sounded just there was an incident he was thinking on.

Hinata nodded to him and prepared to follow. They leapt up into the tress and began moving. Hinata had her small pack and weapons with her while Sasuke had a bag slung over his shoulder. They were silent as they moved, none of them huge fans of conversation that and Hinata was always shy in that department. After they traveled for about half an hour they sensed a group of people near-by. Hinata looked at him to see if he noticed. If he did he was ignoring it. She continued to follow him. Suddenly they passed by them, civilian travelers who didn't even notice as they passed right over their heads. Sasuke must have been able to tell the difference even from that distance.

--

Naruto waited impatiently. Sakura was with him and Kakashi was of course late. Neji was waiting unhappily as well. Rock Lee was there being punctual as usual. Ten Ten was there and so was Gai also his punctual self. Sai and Yamato would have been called up as well but they were already on missions. They were waiting on the clone ninja and the Hokage. It was decided that Sasuke's old team and Hinata's team would be the two to go after them. Of course that was assuming they were together.

Naruto was impatient because he was Naruto. He wanted to quickly go find Sasuke and Hinata mainly to drag his old friend's ass back here. He was worried for Hinata though and wanted to make sure she was safe as well. Sakura had the same reasons. Everyone else mostly just wanted to help Hinata. Especially Neji he was getting impatient waiting on the Hokage and Kakashi. His urge to find Hinata kept increasing the longer they waited. Finally she could be seen walking towards them.

"Yo.." When they turned around Kakashi could be seen crouching on a light post his book in his hand as he stared at them.

"Sensei this is the worst time to be late!" Naruto scolded him, but he only pointed at Tsunade.

"I'm not late see. The Hokage is slower than me, and besides another old lady needed help to cross the street."

"Baka!" Sakura shouted as she punched the pole sending a powerful vibration through it Kakashi jumped down to join them like nothing happened.

"Kakashi my eternal rival, they are right. Now is not the time for jokes!" Gai said while taking up a dramatic stance. Rock joined him and Neji scoffed while Ten Ten giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sasuke is with Hinata and protecting her." As Kakashi said this he received a glare from Neji.

"What makes you think the traitor would help her." Neji and the others had tried to withhold negative feelings towards Sasuke like Naruto asked but with Hinata on the line because of Sasuke and having him out there with her he couldn't listen to Naruto's request so easily.

Kakashi smiled at Neji through his mask and closed his eye happily. "Because he's my student." Everyone gave him a confused look when Tsunade walked up and stole their attention.

"Alright everyone. The main goal is to locate Hinata and bring her back. If you can retrieve Uchiha in the process wonderful but he is not top priority. Be careful for the Akatsuki they may still attempt to capture Naruto." Clearing her throat she handed Gai and Kakashi a scroll each. "This is where we expected them to have ended up at. This general area, if they aren't dead, which I'm mostly sure they aren't. From there Kakashi your dogs may have trouble picking up the scent because they most likely fell into the river. And these would help." She pulled out two maps handing one to Neji and the other Sakura. "These have allied villages marked. As you see in the respective area depending on their course it will be difficult to find a village that is allied. I'm not sure of the Uchiha's connection so you may have to go into some of those villages. Even if they don't like you no ninja just attack if you seem peaceful." The group nodded and added the supplies to the two of the packs meant to be split up amongst the group. It was expected to be a mission that took at least a week with the distance, and then that was if Sasuke and Hinata weren't moving away. They didn't know if they were coming closer or not so the time for the mission was uncertain. The point of the allied villages was for them to rest safely and be able to restock on supplies. Tsunade nodded to the group.

"Go and return as soon and as safe as possible. Remember the priorities, got it Naruto." She looked at him with a serious and warning look. Naruto looked at her annoyed then grinned.

"I'll help Hinata, and force Sasuke-teme back to this village." Everyone watched Naruto with a renewed sense of vigor. One last look at the group and Tsunade made another pointed look.

"Remember Kakashi and Gai are the team leaders, so you listen to them." With a roll of their eyes they all agreed and turned to leave. The Godaima grinned at the group having confidence in them. She was worried though with the rumors she heard and what happened the other night, that the mission would not be as easy as they hoped.

Naruto was already trying to rush the group, who was already jumping through trees at a fast rate.

"Naruto we're going to catch up, right now they are probably resting in a town, or somewhere in the forest, it won't take too long to catch them." Neji's Byakugan had already scanned some kilometers ahead and he knew even with the time they made the trip was by no means going to be a short one. His jaw tightened in worry and anger as he thought of Hinata. (In case anyone didn't realize they are wearing their second arc clothes so, he looks like his uncle more, and Lee has the jounin vest etc. for the rest)

--

It was getting late as they moved. They had moved mostly in silence. Few words were shared amongst the two. Hinata had at first found it difficult to keep up with Sasuke's pace but soon found it easy and didn't even notice the speed that they were moving. Suddenly she heard a noise and activated her Byakugan. In the distance she could see a group of sound ninja. They had a package with them, about 1 foot in length and half a foot in width, and height. She wasn't concerned with what it was a she noticed a more horrible scene. A young woman from what she could tell only about as old as she was was being raped. Hinata felt repulsed by the sight of the sound ninja's cock while it plunged into her repeatedly. Another had his member in her mouth as he forced her to use her tongue while gripping her hair. Two more were making use of her hands not giving anything to hold herself up with except her muscles as she jacked-them off. Her breasts hung from her torn shirt freely, a bit bruised with small bite marks and pink spots from their earlier actions. Her nipples looked abused and the girl was covered in dirt, sweat, saliva and the seed of the sound ninjas. She felt guilty seeing the hopeless look on the young... kunoichi's face. The girl had a headband around her neck with the symbol for the sand village. Moving up she spoke to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san..." seeing his glare she shied a bit but did not let her resolve falter. "A-a girl is being r-r-raped, we...we should g-go help her." Sasuke sighed and kept moving. He was about to say it wasn't their concern when he stopped.

"Alright..." He turned in the direction of the scene even though it was not visible to them from here. Hinata nodded but was a bit surprised he knew where to turn. _'He must have sensed them.'_ she thought rationalizing it. If he had said no she would have done it herself. Traveling Sasuke scanned the situation a moment. Eight of them, four making use of her body 4 others keeping an eye out. They looked anxious occasionally looking at their allies probably waiting for their first or another turn. He could hear the ninja laughing and moaning as the one in her mouth ejaculated causing the girl to move her head away and cough, choking on the salty fluid. The man pulled her hair and slapped her shouting something about drinking it all but she spit some of it out. Sasuke looked at Hinata and nodded. He took a moment to examine her. She had a serious look on her face, but he could see she was uncomfortable with the situation, and her face was almost beet red as she watched. But she looked angry and ready to help. With that he vanished. She watched a moment as he killed the first guard without a noise. So far no one had noticed and one had even come over to fuck the girl as well. As she went to follow Sasuke she saw one get pulled into the ground probably never to be seen again. She was half surprised that he killed what would apparently be old allies so easily, but she knew he would kill already having seen it. She was a kunoichi so she had to do the same. Disappearing she landed behind the third guard and used her tenkitsu to put him to sleep. Turning on the group she attacked the ninja who had approached knocking him out instantly the others finally noticed and struggled to put their pants back on. The one inside the girl had his genitals sliced off the second he pulled out. Screaming in agony on the floor as he bled from his nether regions and his lost manhood bled out. Hinata pulled her kunai plunging it into the neck of the one who had orally violated the girl as he rushed forward with his own kunai he fell dead. The last two tried to run away but couldn't move as Sasuke glared at them. Grabbing one, lighting chakra surged through the man's body causing him to scream sickeningly until Sasuke loosened his group and the man went flying into a tree as what seemed an impossible pace his body still twitching a bit and toasting but he was definitely dead. Turning to the last he decided to spare Hinata of anymore work. Moving forward he clutched the man's head in his hand and began to squeeze. The ninja groaned in pain as Sasuke released and the man slowly plummeted to the floor on his knees when his head was low enough a quick spin kick broke his neck and sent him flying back. Hinata watched a bit surprised by his violent ways but was relieved he helped. Sasuke looked really angry, his eyes filled with a type of hatred and she smiled. She may have been mad at him and still was but seeing he had morals probably the cause for his anger at these ninja and therefore the violent deaths. She looked at the one still screaming on the floor his missing genitals he kept screaming about. Her face was still red about the whole situation and she jumped when Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder. Looking down at the girl he sighed.

The sand kunoichi looked at them both with astonishment. She had never expected to be saved especially by a man who looked like he came from the sound. She smiled a bit then began to cry in a hoarse voice. Hinata ignored the girls disheveled condition and moved down to console her. Sasuke went to the remaining rapist ninja and lifted him to his knees and tossed him before the girl.

"Apologize..." The male sound ninja was weeping as he stared at the girl. He tried to speak as the girl refused to look at him. When he finally formed the words I'm sorry a kunai flew into the back of his head causing his eyes to roll back in his head as he died. Sasuke removed the body with a quick toss.

"There we helped her let's go." As quick as he was kind he was cruel. The young woman still weeped in Hinata's arm and Hinata gave Sasuke a pleading look. He sighed and pulled his shirt from his pants. Hinata's eyes widened at his actions, and her blush deepened. His body was slim but well built. His muscles were visible and well defined and his stomach was built with abs but not overly so. He was pale contrasting with his dark hair and eyes, and the protective gloves he wore on his hands to his forearms. Even if he was helping she looked away in annoyed embarrassment. Sasuke seemed to ignore it or not notice. The next thing he did was pull a cloth from the bag he was carrying and a canteen of water. "Here clean her with this and then give this, for her to cover herself with." He had a lack of clothing so he had to offer his yukata top as the only thing to cover her well. Hinata took it and moved the weeping girl back. She handed the girl the towel and Sasuke turned and walked a bit away to give them privacy. But not before collecting the ninja Hinata had knocked out, and disposing of them out of both girls' sight. Hinata spoke kindly to the girl as she cleaned herself.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked smiling sweetly at the girl. The girl used some water to help clean herself and drank some to wash her mouth. When she had finished she slid on Sasuke's yukata top and tied it with a sash. She noticed it was warm from his body.

"My n-name is N-Naomi, I was d-delivering t-this package to a near b-by town then I w-was to go to K-Konoha, my team had b-been killed by those ninja, and then they k-kept me and...and...and..." with that the girl who had been barely holding it in as she spoke, began to sob again. She frowned as she tried to console the girl.

"Don't worry we'll protect you. We're...I'm from the Konohagakure. We'll take you somewhere safe to recuperate then you can go back home." The girl nodded as she sobbed into Hinata's jacket. Hinata looked back at Sasuke who stood shirtless with his back to them as he stared into the forest. After a few minutes the girl had recovered and began preparing her things as she still sobbed quietly getting ready to leave with them. Hinata walked over to Sasuke silently. She had just realized the problem he said he had yesterday, being the reason he had not been able to fight, seemed to have vanished today, or maybe these ninja were just much weaker, or too into their activities making them easy.

"T-thank y-you."

He didn't move as he made that small moan of agreement. Hinata sighed and slowly tapped the zipper on her jacket. "A-ano, Uchiha-san, w-would you l-like to w-wear my j-jacket, s-seeing as...as you g-gave N-Naomi-chan y-your shirt." Hinata stuttered horribly still aware of his shirtless state. She didn't really want to give up her jacket but there were plenty of reasons to. He could get sick, become an easy target, or she just wasn't comfortable around him like that. She saw the strange symbol on his neck but didn't mention it.

Sasuke was annoyed with her stuttering but turned to her. "No... I'll be fine besides I have an extra shirt." Noticing she was uncomfortable he removed the bag on his shoulder and reached into it. Pulling out a black t-shirt Hinata almost laughed when he put it on. It looked...silly with that shirt and those pants, with the rope tied as a belt. Sasuke looked at her confused, she wasn't looking at him anymore and her hand was pressed to her mouth. He sighed saying 'whatever' in his mind as he turned to the girl. "Ready to go?"

Naomi nodded and walked up to them. Sasuke took a moment to examine her. She was small enough so that the shirt while tied closed was down to her mid-thigh. Not that the yukata wasn't big as it was. He noticed the package she carried. "We need to take you somewhere." He said arching an eyebrow.

Naomi nodded at his words.

"Yes please, there is a village only a day from here. You could rest there and refill your supplies. I could explain the situation, with um... certain detail and get you a place to rest." She wouldn't explain what happened completely. She refused to tell about her rape, she wanted to leave it as a sick, old memory. She was struggling now just to face these to.

"Please don't mention what happened." But even as she spoke tears were welling up in her eyes, not only at that but the loss of her team and friends. Sasuke made a small noise then took the package from her and turned.

"I'll carry it until we reach the town, just try to keep up." With that he earned a nod from both girls. Hinata stayed by Naomi as they took into the air again.

--

They had reached the town in only a few hours. The girl had been distraught from her experience and hadn't realized how close they were. Sasuke had not been here before and was somewhat surprised to not know about it. The girl pointed to a statue not far off in the middle of a park area. She said she would meet them there in a few hours after she finished her mission. The town itself was located through a cave and was surrounded by mountains. What was expected to be a ninja village called hidden in the mountains was not an actual ninja village like Konoha. They had ninja and allies but were not the grand scale group that had ninja's sent out constantly doing missions. They stayed mostly to themselves letting their young grow-up to either live in the village or go off to accomplish dreams elsewhere, some even in Konoha.

"This is beautiful." Hinata said suddenly. The town had a lot of natural scenery. Apparently living in safety meant they could spare themselves of some worldly material things but he could still see the technology and modern world in this place.

He only made a small agreeing moan once again. "So we should find a place to eat and rest." Hinata nodded and with that the two began to walk. They were both getting weird looks from people, especially Sasuke.

* * *

AN: Sorry I took so long, was a bit late at starting. 


	4. CH3 Looking funny

_**Lost Souls**_

**AN: **I dislike OOC, really don't like it but I think the characters may be a bit OOC.

--

**-Chapter 3-**

Hinata looked around as they walked. She hadn't forgotten she planned on taking Sasuke back, for Naruto. But she couldn't help but slightly smile every time she glanced at Sasuke. And when he caught her she looked away blushed and the clueless nature of it just made her want to laugh. She didn't smile because she liked him, but this moment was actually funny to her. She was never judgmental, or acted like this but today was different. Back to her thoughts she had to figure out a way to get him back to Konoha even if by force. Of course if there were ninja from Konoha looking for them, being in this village like this, they would be very hard to find, and they were already far from Konoha. She wondered why she was following him around. She should be trying harder to bring him back, instigate a conversation to convince him to do so himself. Who was she kidding that was her last choice. All and all as nice as she seemed she was thinking of ways to take him back to Konoha. As usual she couldn't hold a grudge and wouldn't be overly mad at Sasuke but she still felt a small bit of resentment towards him for stealing her kiss and the way he acted, but of course he had agreed to save Naomi if a bit brutally, but she liked what she saw when he did it. Not that she liked the Konoha traitor or anything she just didn't hate him. Though he was not fun to be around, or able to keep a good mood in the air, or make a joke, or laugh, or smile, or make a conversation, of course neither could she but when she was with Shino and Kiba something could always come up even if she only listened to it. She noticed the weird looks they were both getting. Probably for being new here. Of course most of them fell on Sasuke snickering. Looking up at the raven haired ninja he seemed oblivious to it all, and looking at him one more time she looked away just before he looked at her with an arched brow. He really had no idea.

Sasuke was getting really annoyed though he didn't show it. Hinata seemed to be laughing at something he couldn't figure out and acted like it wasn't there when he looked. Why the hell was he even taking care of her keeping her around and protecting her. She wasn't annoying like most girls he had met. She didn't cling to him or look at him with eyes of false adoration and affection. She didn't throw herself at him, or stare because she thought he looked good. She wasn't overly nice to him for it and didn't beg for his touch. Except for this damn moment of some inside joke she and the village were sharing she was quite refreshing for a girl he had no interest in physically, emotionally, or in a normal sense of knowing. He did admit she was strong when she wanted to be, if a bit timid. He had helped Naomi because she mentioned it and for his own reasons. Disgusting low-life ninjas, that was why. He knew she probably thought she could take him back. Or perhaps she was so weak and scared, and lost that she would rather stick with him then try to make it back to Konoha on her own. He quickly turned his head lightly making an annoyed noise under his breath. There, again another look and a chuckle from a another person they passed by. If he and her weren't getting looks of adoration, or curiosity at times, he was being mocked. What the hell was going on because even though a lot of people looked at them both they all focused on him. Was it because they knew he was from sound. No then they would be worried or glare at him. He remained silent until they found a small outside restaurant. That's when it occurred to her.

"U-Uchiha-san. We h-have no money t-to p-pay." She was hungry for something even if she had nibbled on some food...this morning. She was surprised when Sasuke pulled out a bag with coins and a small pack of folded notes of money. She nodded and suddenly felt guilty.

"Y-you s-should e-eat. I-I d-don't w-want you...you to waste y-your money on m-me." Sasuke sighed hearing her chivalrous sentence. This girl really was annoying, in another way than most girls but annoying none-the-less. He shrugged accepting what she said and walking and sat at a table. Hinata sat across from him. The young waitress had to be a waitress, not a waiter. She looked at him and almost giggled but was soon ogling him much to his displeasure. Noticing Hinata she frowned thinking she must be his girlfriend. Little did she know how wrong she was. Sasuke had noticed the inside laugh as well. What was he not realizing. Was his hair messy, did he have a smudge or make-up on. Why did everyone find him so entertaining today.

"Hello I'm Hitomi, how can I help you today." She said as cheerily as she could. She leaned forward a bit and Sasuke was thankful for the uniform that hid the cleavage that could have been shown. She was not well endowed, by no means. But he was annoyed at just the attempt to show him cleavage. If she knew who he was she would probably be doing the exact opposite and trying to hide herself. Sasuke looked at Hinata again who was sitting with her hands folded at her lap which she apparently found very interesting because she was looking down. He sighed and looked up at the girl.

"Two plates of rice-balls, just rice. A plate of cooked pork, dipped in a type of sauce, I don't care which. Two glasses of water, and two bowls of ramen, chicken flavored." The girl wrote down the order and bowed before going to set it up.

Hinata who was now placing her fingers over each other multiple times realized Sasuke must have a big stomach or a huge appetite to eat all that. He didn't look like he could get it all down. Chouji could easily, and maybe even Naruto...Naruto. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to him. Even after all this time she was embarrassed around him, and he still never took any real notice of her. When she looked up Sasuke was watching her. He stared at her a moment longer before looking away instead of having done it immediately and then try to pass it off as nothing. Her face flushed just slightly and she found herself looking down again. Suddenly she felt a smile on her lips. He still had no idea. She could tell he was bothered by the looks she had seen his eyes go to pretty much everyone who had stared at them.

Sasuke wanted to ask Hinata why she, why everyone was laughing...at him. What was so wrong with him, aside from the obvious. At least when people stared and ogled he knew what they were doing and why, even if he hated it. But they were instead laughing and he had no idea why. He wouldn't ask though, not yet. If she knew why then he would be able to figure it out. Even if jokes weren't his strong point or near it he would figure out what was so damn funny about him. They wouldn't find him funny with his Kusanagi at their throats. They sat quietly not speaking or really acknowledging the other much as the food was being prepared. Sasuke was busy keeping his eye out for anybody who lived, and looked ten times harder for anyone laughing at him. He didn't mind being laughed at, no he could live with that but a whole village and he didn't know why. That was unacceptable. Without realize it his brow was twitching and a muscle under his eye was spasming.

In the mist of his thoughts the waitress had returned. "Here you are."

She said as she began placing out plates of rice balls, and ramen. She put down a bowl of sauce dipped pork as well. Finally she gave them the water that should have been brought earlier by itself. He would remember that. Bad service did not get past Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata looked up and saw him distribute the food accordingly, or at least separate it for him to eat easier. When he was done the pork sat in the middle of the small table. He had a small plate of rice balls in front of him, as well as ramen, and a glass of water. She had the same on her side. He broke the chopsticks and fed them into the bowl of noodles and brought some to his mouth. His eyes slowly roamed up and to Hinata. She caught his gaze and couldn't look away, only turn red and try to form words but she couldn't. Sasuke watched this reaction without much care.

_'What a strange girl. Does she do this a lot?'_ he thought to himself as he swallowed his food.

"Go ahead and eat. Unless you want tempura, or shabu-shabu, or something. Then order it."

Hinata shook her head and slowly let her eyes drift to her food and glass of water.

"B-but I s-said, n-not t-to..."

She was stopped by a small slam on the table and closed her eyes in surprised while bringing her hands together at her chest. When she opened her eyes she was met with an angry glare.

"Eat... if you're going to be following me around you better have the strength to move. If not I'll leave you to die or kill you myself. I don't like idiots, or useless people." His eyes turned into tiny black slits before he went back to eating. Hinata was stopped. Her heart was beating quickly. She believed every word he said, and she felt scared. Slowly she nodded and her hands reached for the chop-sticks shakily. Holding them up she tried to break it with trembling hands only for it to come out uneven. It didn't matter she could still eat. When she found her hand trembling in the soup making it difficult to eat she stopped and with a determined expression took a deep breath. She had to be able to withstand him if she wanted to accomplish her mission, for Naruto.

For a long time they ate in complete silence. Hinata taking small pieces of her food and eating accordingly. If you had met just met her you would know just by her eating that she was high-ranking clans member or a very ladylike woman.

"Hyuuga..."

Hinata took a small bite of her rice ball and chewed it. Her eyes were locked on the food in front of her as she ate. She took up more noodles dipping them into her mouth. Well at least she ate normally, she just didn't like big bites of food. For a second he thought she was going to eat like a princess the whole time. But now she was eating like a normal person. Maybe she was uncomfortable before. Not a surprise.

"Hyuuga..." Hinata's pace of eating picked up slightly. She was really hungry and despite the rice, being plain, she was enjoying her food for once. Normally she didn't eat much. The nutrients and things would do her good especially with her wound healing. She didn't look specifically happy or sad as she ate, she just seemed distracted. Taking her chopsticks she reached in and grabbed some pork from the dipping sauce and placed it in her mouth. The sauce was a sweet honey kind, unusual butt he pork was cooked specially to go with it. Wen she went to grab another piece of pork her chopsticks caught with two others.

"Hyuuga Hinata..." This time she heard the low growl of her name. Looking around a moment her pale eyes stopped on Sasuke's ebony orbs. He looked annoyed yet he had a question and look of curiosity in them. Realizing her chopsticks were mixed with his she pulled them back and stuff the tips between her lips then she realized they had made contact with Sasuke's and with a deeper blush she lowered her chopsticks.

"Y-yes, U-Uchiha-san?" Her response was met with a stoic look rather than the one of anger, and annoyance that had been there.

"Distracted...? I have a question for you, but since you seem to be enjoying your meal maybe I should wait." He said arching a brow slowly.

Hinata shook her head, her cheeks flushing farther from her embarrassment at being caught eating without care. Sasuke noticed she blushed a lot and it bothered him. Why did she blush so much? What the hell was the point.

"N-no, g-go ahead Uchiha-san." She said now giving him her full attention. Unfortunately she found her cheeks color deepening under his heavy gaze as he examined her. She felt the need to ask him what he was doing but was worried he would do or say something.

"Why... have you and this entire village been laughing at me?" He said with a serious expression while leaning back in his chair. Hinata stood frozen a moment and she lowered her head with a smile.

_'So he did notice'_ she was embarrassed at being caught and yet wanted to laugh again. She lifted her head slightly looking at him from the top of her eyes even if her bangs covered them from his view.

"No o-one, we a-aren't laughing a-at y-you Uchiha-s-san." She winced when she noticed his unconvinced glare, and she knew he knew she was laughing. After a moment she sat up straight and forced back smile as best she could while pointing at his shirt.

"Because... Uchiha-san looks silly in that shirt and those pants, with that belt too." Sasuke looked from her to himself with a surprised expression. She didn't stutter and the reason they were all laughing was absolutely ridiculous. He was still a bit more surprised at the way she had spoken. Did she speak of him in the third person. When she looked at him she giggled a bit. Sasuke looked away hearing what the problem was and having someone like her explain it to him. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"Well then I need to change clothes, to stop drawing attention." He stood up and placed a few notes on the table and began to walk away. Hinata looked from him to the remaining food and without another word stood to follow him. This wasn't good. Did she upset him? That would make accomplishing her goal all the harder.

"I-I didn't mean t-to offend -you. G-gomen nasai." She had her hands clipped together down in front of her as she walked next to him looking at him as they walked. He really did look silly, but now was no time to laugh. When he didn't respond she spoke again.

"You...your yukata s-shirt, m-matched, so, so it w-was f-fine." '_Even if it was a bit showy'_ "But w-with t-his shirt even if i-it's b-black... it l-looks s-strange with those p-pants, and a-arm guards." She said still walking with him. Finally Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not hurt. Only idiots and weaklings get upset from something so stupid. I already said I need to change my clothes, whether I look stupid or not." With that he looked forward again. Hinata nodded and lowered her head her thumbs twiddling as they walked.

As they walked randomly looking for a shop, since they had no idea where anything here was. Hinata had mentioned using her Byakugan but he wanted to learn the area. As they walked by a park they noticed a number of children playing. Hinata looked at the scene with a kind smile. You never really saw that many children playing happily in Konoha. It probably came with the peace of this place. Suddenly three boys and 2 girls ran up to them.

Sasuke stopped looking down at them with a cold glare. But they weren't looking at him not all of them. The girls looked at him despite his strange attire and the boys looked from Hinata to him.

"Hey lady you're pretty. But why are you with this weird looking guy. Is he you're boyfriend?" A brown haired boy asked making it obvious he liked her. Before they could say anything one of the girls spoke.

"If you're not her boyfriend. I don't care if you look silly would you be mine." Sasuke clicked his tongue and looked away annoyed. Hinata was blushing and trying to correct the situation while Sasuke ignored it.

"He's so mean looking. Wouldn't you like a nice, strong guy like me." A little blond guy stepped in front of her and smiled. Hinata blushed and smiled at the boys.

"N-No thank you. Please... go b-back to play. I-I have t-things, I-I h-have t-to do." Hinata said trying to shoo them off. Sasuke's glare and ignoring of the girls except for an occasional insult soon got them off his back.

"I'll kill you." He said causing the girls to cry and run off. Hinata looked at Sasuke surprised and before she realized it she pinched him. Sasuke winced and grabbed his arm and looked at her angrily.

"Did you just pinch me?" He said with his stoic expression. Hinata suddenly blushed again and looked away pressing her index fingers together.

"I'm s-so... no, I m-mean yes. T-that was, very m-mean t-to say to those g-girls. T-they, w-were j-just being nice a-and y-you could h-have just tr-traumatized them." she said still looking away.

Sasuke raised a brow at her turned form. "So...?"

Suddenly she took a deep breath and turned to him with a serious expression.

"That is n-not, necessary. They are l-little girls. You shouldn't say s-such mean things to them. T-they made a m-mistake. T-they thought y-you were a-attractive. Th-though I d-don't see why." Hinata nodded then instantly realized what she had said. "I-I'm..."

Before she could answer his hand covered her mouth. He was smirking at her to her surprise.

"Don't apologize. What you said is your opinion and leave it that way. I will do things as I please though." With that he released her and began walking again. Hinata stared at his back as he walked a bit surprised her fingers on her lips. _'What was that?'_

She moved up to walk next to him again only to have him move a bit farther away.

"Don't walk next to me, at least not so close. So we have no more _mistakes_." He said emphasizing the last word. Hinata didn't say anything and silently obliged. Their walk was silent with the usual snickers and strange looks at Sasuke. The distance worked to keep some other words out of others mouths. Finally they reached a shop. Sasuke looked up at the name.

_-In the Mountain Apparel-_

Figuring despite the strange name it was at least worth it to look at it. Nodding to Hinata he walked in her following right behind him. Looking round there was a large selection of clothes. Luckily most of it the preferred kind for him. Protective and well worn. More like his old clothes. Looking around Hinata began to follow him as he looked through clothes. Suddenly she realized she was clothes shopping with him. Sasuke noticed too and became a bit annoyed with the thought after what happened today.

"Go find some extra clothes. Nothing fancy just something you can change into and wash the other and keep switching accordingly. Nothing useless." He said assuming she was like all other girls in that she bought useless attractive thing that did nothing but hinder them. He heard a rumor girls loved to shop. Everyone heard this rumor.

He wasn't wrong. Hinata did like to shop if she got the chance and with people she liked. But she was not gung-ho about it or could say she loved it like most girls and always made sure to be careful and cautious about what she bought and did. But not with the Uchiha. She only planned on buying what was necessary if she was going to buy at all.

"L-like I said. Y-you d-don't need t-to buy a-anything for me."

When he glared at her she looked down poking her fingers together.

"And I said I don't want you to be useless and complaining since you're going to follow me. Honestly I should have just left you to die." He said with a snort as he began looking for something efficient to wear. Hinata for some reason felt hurt by his words. He was nobody to her and she expected him to be cruel but for some reason that hurt. Maybe it was just a bit more cruel than she expected even from him.

Only nodding she went off looking through girls and boys clothes. Another jacket would be useful. Her current attire had remains from Naomi's rape earlier so she was covered in sweat, some blood and the thing that had been disgusting her so much almost to removing her jacket remnants of the ninjas seed.

She looked for a new set of pants, and a new shirt to put on under the jacket she had yet to find. And then she had to get a new pair of undergarments. Suddenly she realized what having him buy them would make it look like. Walking over to him she asked him for some money to purchase on her own. Sasuke didn't even look at her as he gave her some money to leave him alone.

Hinata sighed and went back to looking. They were mostly quiet just the occasional 'found anything' and 'are you ready' going around even if none of them were done yet. And of course Sasuke reminding her not to buy anything stupid. She sighed to herself every time she heard this. Finally what was an uncomfortable hour they had each found a few thing that would work. Purchasing the clothes separately Sasuke went to change, at least his pants. He was still dirty so he bought a few pants one for now some for later.

When he met Hinata outside the store he wore the black shirt, black pants that went into his shin guards and his shoes, arm guard and his Kusanagi on his lower back. With a nod they began walking again. They would have to meet Naomi soon.

"A-ano. Uchiha-san. S-shouldn't w-we go g-get ready to m-meet Naomi-ch-chan." Hinata said both her hands folded in front of hr over the loop of her bag handle.

"No, I don't plan on seeing her again." Sasuke said coldly as he walked. Hinata looked at him surprised.

"B-but, a-after what happened. S-she could n-need the attention. S-someone to t-talk to. B-besides w-we said we w-would meet her." Hinata said looking up at the side of his face while he looked forward.

"I don't care besides I'm a man how can I help her." Suddenly she clutched the material of his shirt to his surprise and stopped him. Looking at her annoyed she had a serious expression.

"B-but you did save her. S-she also offered u-us a place to stay for now. We s-should at least stay the night." Hinata said still clutching the material of his shirt. Sasuke arched a brow at her.

_'So she can cut back on stuttering when she wants something.' _He thought boringly as he looked at her.

"You're so annoying." He said pulling his shirt free. After a moment he sighed.

"Fine but if this becomes anymore annoying I am leaving. I'm only coming for the place to rest." He said also wanting to find out what he could about this place.

When Naomi approached she was newly dressed and clean. She had Sasuke's Yukata top folded in her hand. "Here you go mister Uchiha." Naomi said handing it to him, she noticed his change of clothes. She realized they were standing far apart and the air was tense. Maybe they were having a quarrel of some kind. She smiled and took both their hands only to have Sasuke pull away with a glare.

"Well let's go. I'll show you around them take you to the hotel room." Hinata nodded and didn't bother looking at Sasuke who only moaned. He wondered how she knew he was an Uchiha then remembered the symbol on the back of his Yukata top. Stuffing it into the dirty bag he realized he was going to be walking around with bags. What kind of man did that?

They walked around the city with Hinata and Naomi doing most of the chatting. She showed them the town square, a place for festivals, a river, the forest area at one end, a lake, the main and political buildings. The ninja academy. By the time they finished looking around night had fallen.

"Okay let me show you to your rooms." Naomi said giddily pulling them to another part of town. Sasuke sighed as he followed. Two women were more annoying then one. Finally with a bit more talking they reached a nice hotel. Naomi led them inside. When she reached the rooms she turned on them and looked down hiding her face.

"Um, I know you two may want to share a room and all, but can I stay with you. I-I don't want to be alone."

Naomi had her face locked onto her shoes. Hinata and Sasuke both jumped a bit at her assumption.

"What do you mean we want to share a room?" Sasuke said a bit more forcefully than he would have liked.

Naomi looked confused. "Well umm, you two were together and alone, and you aren't on a mission. Ninjas don't just travel around alone together." Hinata blushed and looked away then went to correct her but Sasuke spoke first.

"We aren't together, you two share a room. She is only following me." He said the last part a bit cruelly letting Hinata know how annoyed he was with her following him. She looked at him with a neutral expression before deciding to avoid argument. Naomi nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

Hinata patted the girl's head. "It's alright. I need a shower so let's go." Despite the age resemblance Naomi was much like a little girl in ways. She reminded Hinata of a younger sister even though Naomi and Hanabi were very different. Naomi handed Sasuke one key and gave him the room across while she entered another room with Hinata. It was a nice room. A dark, red, brown colored rug. White walled and light blue bed sheets. Cedar dressers and basic things they needed. It had one medium bed and Hinata wondered if that was planned for her and Sasuke. Her face flushed and she pushed the though out of her mind.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hinata called as she searched for the bathroom. Naomi was already clean so she sat on the bed and turned on the TV. "Ok, they had soap and stuff so take your time."

Naomi was happy to have someone stay with her. Though she knew they would leave she was relieved she could hangout with Hinata. She was a bit surprised to hear they weren't together and Hinata was following him. Even more that such a mean person had saved her.

Hinata looked around the neat, clean and rather nicely sized perfect white bathroom. It would be nice to have a real bath. She walked over to the classic looking handles of the tub and set them to a warm-hot temperature for the tub to fill up with. Standing in front of the mirror over the think she slowly unzipped her jacket careful not to touch where Naomi had spread the stains. After she folded it she placed it in a bag for dirty clothes. Slowly she undid her sandals, and then reached for her shirt. She felt very uncomfortable changing in a bathroom not her own. What was she worried about, it was a secure bathroom she would be fine. A bit more confidently she peeled her shirt off to reveal her pale, lush curves and blue bra, and unfortunately her bandaged. Folding the shirt and adding it to the bag she walked to the sink. She took a moment to remove the bandages and patch. She was all healed and no scar thankfully. After that her mind went elsewhere. Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. Slowly her hands went to her breasts and she checked them a moment.

_'Would Naruto-kun like me? I know he likes Sakura and her chest is um. Why am I comparing myself to her, Why do I notice that? Naruto has been perverted but, maybe these are too big?'_ She thought checking her breasts. They weren't huge, in fact they were a perfect size, like-able without sagging or being small. Not that she realized that. She was one of the more developed Kunoichi. She slowly undid the clasp of her bra and instinctively covered herself. After a moment she let if fall and put it in the bag. She could feel the warmth from the water spreading. She unfastened her pants and did the same as she did with the shirt and jacket. Followed by that was her blue underwear. She always thought she should wear white, maybe other colors were a bit much but she settled that blue wasn't bad. She had a few different colors including white. She stared at herself in the mirror again and suddenly her thoughts drifted again. Had Sasuke seen too much? Did he go so far as to remove her bra to cover he wound. Suddenly a deeper blush covered her face. Why did he have to take off her clothes and why did she have to think about it and why did she feel warmer for it. Remembering the kiss she blushed more and grew a bit angry. Finally she pushed all thoughts away and decided to put her underwear away. Folding and adding it to the bag she went to the water testing it. She was satisfied with the temperature and began examining the bathing supplies. Deciding to have some fun she added a bubble bath to it. She liked bubble baths. The soothing water and playful white bubbles, that also surrounded and covered her made her a bit more comfortable. Finally when it was high enough she turned off the water and stepped in.

She let out a happy breath as she slowly sank into the water. The warmth of it seeping into her skin. After a few moments she dunked her head in and came back up covered in bubbles. Moving them away she reached for the soap and began to wash herself. The soap was a sweet strawberry-vanilla scent. Surprising for a mountain area. When she finished cleaning herself she reached for shampoo. Of two they had a matching Strawberry-vanilla shampoo, and a mint- orange scent. She thought the second was a bit strange so she reached for the strawberry-vanilla scent. Her fingers ran through her black hair. In certain lights her hair was blueish in others purplish. He brought the length of her hair in front of her and began scrubbing it and washing and dipping it. When she was satisfied it was clean she dunked her head into the soapy water removing most of the shampoo. She ran the water through her hair a bit before coming back up and moving her bangs from her face and laying her neck at the base of the tub to relax.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower steam coming off his body. He had taken a quick wash and put on a black beater shirt, and a pair of boxers and shorts over those. His gloves, sandals, and shin guards were neatly placed in a drawer. His dirty sound clothes set to wash in a machine down the hall. The rope sat in a drawer. He sighed as he sat on the bed and turned on the TV. He had to admit it would be nice to sleep with ease for once. Looking around he stretched and let himself lay back in the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and cross his legs. He had to figure out what to do while having Hinata around. First off he needed to figure out why he didn't just leave her now that she was fine and healed. He stared at the ceiling trying to think of reasons. He had ended up in the river with her, so he helped her. They had formed the relationship of two people lost is all. But he could easily break such ties so why didn't he yet. Maybe because she was injured and he felt bad for her. No he had no pity or sympathy for others. He continued to watch the ceiling. His mind drifted back tot he battle with Orochimaru. He hardly remembered those last few moments as the chakra exploded around them as he killed Orochimaru.. But he was gone when it was over so what happened. Running his hand on his neck it went to the cursed seal. He could still feel the dark chakra coming from it for some reason. Shouldn't it have faded with Orochimaru. Suddenly the image of the S-rank criminal came to his mind and he tried to push it away. Instead he focused on what he would do with Hinata and unfortunately his mind went back to when he took care of her, and put the bandage on. She surprisingly wore blue undergarments but he didn't really pay attention then. Wait why was he now?

He pushed it away. Maybe being a man who deprived himself of anything like that his whole life was just getting hit by it because it came up. He shook his head deciding that wasn't it. Such things didn't affect him. He wasn't Naruto. The thought of Naruto bugged him. They hadn't had the chance to really fight before he was put down with a cheap trick. Once again he was surprised to see the girl he had been traveling with much to his displeasure had proven capable. Maybe that was why he took care of her. Because she had proved worthy if still weak. His mind thinking about her noting her talents and weak points. Her annoyances and good points, if he could find any. On those thoughts he fell asleep mumbling something about being annoying.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom with a towel sitting limply over her hair. She wore a large shirt and loose pants. Not feeling comfortable in a gown with this girl and especially not Sasuke. So she bought what she would need, and some bed clothing. Which consisted of an over-sized shirt and a pair of pajama pants. She noticed Naomi had fallen asleep on her stomach on the end of the bed. Turning off the TV she smiled at the sleeping girl. Picking her into her arms she put her at the top pf the bed and covered her.

"Sleep well Naomi, sweet dreams." She whispered brushing the girl's hair out of her face. She then went to the other end of the bed and put the towel down and lied in bed. She wondered if Sasuke would run in the sleep and wondered if she should check on him. Before she could her eyes became too heavy from the days exhaustion and sleep took over her.

--


	5. CH4 Leaving Mountain

_**Lost Souls**_

**AN:** Sorry I took so long. Things came up I'm sure you understand. As well as some loss of ideas a lot fo thnigs happened. Well anyway enjoy.No Sasuke has not seen Hinata naked. He hasn't seen her most precious areas nothing. He has only stripped her to her undergarments. Also as most do, I will most likely be making up jutsu for this story.

--

**-Chapter 4-**

Sasuke sat unhappily in the bath. Instead of a heavy steam covering the bathroom a cool chill dampened the walls. The shower head was running on as cold as possible. Sasuke sat his back to the down coming stream of almost frozen water. Apparently being in a secluded mountain area gave them access to colder water than other places. But that was what he needed right now. The peaceful sleep that he had hoped for was interrupted by a nightmare, a cold-sweat and a painful awakening. The curse seal had been acting up suddenly. He had a nightmare of Orochimaru, but it was strange. He was speaking to him it was like he was there. After that he had woken and gripped his neck tightly as the pain from the cursed seal surged through him. He thought it would deactivate with the snake's death but apparently it hadn't.

Instead here he was sitting under a cold shower to ease the burning pain on his neck. His hair matted to him and his bangs clung to his face. His slim pale body had rivulet's of icy water sliding down it. He had a few scars but not many. No one had been good enough to do much damage to him. Only his brother and he made quick work of Sasuke in the past. Training with Orochimaru had gotten him a scratch or two and fighting his brother recently while getting stronger, but his body healed quite well. So he had a lack of any noticeable or serious scars from the few that marked him. He looked down at the one in his leg where he had stabbed himself in his first counter with Orochimaru. That was one of his first scars after the academy. He had only a few from training as a child since his mother took such good care of him at first. The memory of his mother did not do anything for his mood or expression. It reminded him he still had to kill his brother. Even if he didn't care about remaking the clan, or his name. He just had to get his revenge. That was the point of all this. If Orochimaru had been stronger Sasuke would have completed his mission and the snake would have Sasuke's body as his vessel. Wincing a bit he could feel the pain slowly fading. Not because of the water but that had helped to at least keep the burn cooled. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes and waited for the cursed seal to settle down again.

Hinata woke up bright and early as usual. Looking around she took in her surrounding and instantly became worried. As soon as she remembered what happened she calmed down. Looking around the room Naomi was still curled up next to her. Hinata blushed realizing the girl had slept suspiciously close and against her most of the night. She soon frowned and brushed some of the girl's hair from her face. After being raped and seeing her friends murdered she was able to maintain a good facade. She didn't think she could take it if the same thing happened to her. Sighing she let her feet sit in the floor. She was glad the floor was a rug. She was not in the mood for a cold tile floor. Sliding out of bed her velvet-black hair fell behind her in slightly messed but straight locks. Walking over to the mirror she searched through the dresser for a brush. Finding one she looked at it to make sure it was free from hairs and all the teeth were in place before passing it through her own. She didn't brush for long just enough to fix her hair and make any mistakes from it unnoticeable. She stopped and looked around the room then went into the kitchen. The hotel room was nice, it was more like a small apartment though. She looked through the fridge and decided to make breakfast. She put a pan on the stove and pulled out a rice cooker. Cleaning the rice she put it in the pot and added salt and water then stirred. After that she left it to make. In the pot she added and spread butter around it. After that she cracked two eggs one in each hand. She never liked to show off with others watching but she thought it was fun to do some things that seemed 'cool' by herself. Suddenly she remembered Sasuke. He needed to eat as well and she doubted he was the kind to take time for a morning meal. He did look fit though. His pale skin and muscles healthy. His ebony eyes empty but not devoid of life. Sighing she let the food on a lower temperature to go check on him. She used her Byakugan to search his room but found something else and quickly deactivated it. Her cheeks were flushed but she was thankful he was in the bath with at least his shorts on. Wait why would he be in a bath dressed? She noticed a strange chakra but has already pushed her luck and invaded his privacy once. She entered the hall and crossed to his door.

Knocking loudly because she knew he was showering he wondered if he would hear it, even more so if he would just ignore it. After a few more tries she tried to open the door but it was locked. Sighing she pulled a pin from her pocket and fed it into the lock and began moving the small bolts inside until she got a click. When that worked she turned the handle and found he locked the top as well. Great it wasn't a lock easily turned. Using her chakra she put the pin to the point she wanted and forced chakra through until it was opened. Smiling to herself she opened the door. She looked around finding him still in the shower she walked silently to the door. Making it to the bathroom she was about to knock when she heard a voice from the other end.

"Why did you sneak in? Obviously I was ignoring you." he called through the door annoyance in his voice. Hinata still stood surprised, embarrassed and worried. At least he hadn't gotten the wrong idea.

"U-Uchiha-san. I-I... I'm making b-breakfast. So i-if you want-t t-to e-eat some it will b-be ready soon." She said folding her hands in front of her. She heard him make that sound she was getting used to.

"I-is that a y-ye..."

"Yes!" He snapped almost hissing, catching her because of her stutter. At times he didn't mind the stutter, at other times like now he wanted to rip her tongue out.

On the other end Hinata jumped and nodded even though he couldn't see her. With that she turned and left the room. Closing the door to the room behind her she sighed. She frowned and wringed her hands.

After a moment she walked back to her room. "Jerk..." She whispered to herself as she closed the door behind her. Going back to the kitchen she began making him some food as well. She was mad at him, but too timid to do anything. Instead of protesting though, she made him food. With a smile. She enjoyed cooking even for a jerk. She felt useful easily this way.

Sasuke sighed and continued to concentrate. The water was turning black but soon faded as well as the pain. He was just glad Hinata had no entered to see it. And he could tell she had not used Byakugan to see it. It happened after she used it outside his door. It wasn't long but it was close. He was lucky she didn't feel it. He cursed as the pain subsided in one sharp stab. After a moment he let the cold water continue to soak his body before he turned it off and stood up. Shaking his head he walked to a mirror and looked at the mark. He was shocked by what he saw. The seal looked...bigger. It seemed to be growing. He glared at his reflection wondering what it meant. Ignoring it he tossed all his clothes off. Since he had suddenly run into the shower in his shirts, boxers, and shorts; the shirt had been the only thing removed. Going to his bag he found his new clothing. Slipping on some dark gray boxers those were followed by a pair of normal black pants. He pulled on his sandals then shin guard. Following that was a black tight body shirt with a high neck like an Anbu shirt. After that he tossed on a black shirt with a collar like his old shirts but this shirt was open at the front and had long sleeves that were large like his Yukata but not as big. The collar opened covered up to right above his lips but he pulled it over and closed the collar having the large circle opening sit around his neck. Followed by that he put on a pair arm guards that looked more like black forms of his old arm pieces that went from half his hand up to a little past his elbows. He attached a pouch behind him and added his Kusanagi like sword.

(I need to draw this outfit now. I want to see how it looks in a drawing. I am debating on keeping this outfit or altering it.)

Looking down at himself maybe he was dressed in too much black. It would also catch attention. Sighing he figured he would use the outfit. Right now he was wondering why he bought it. Maybe a twisted mixture of his Konoha and Sound outfits. He had never worn these sleeves in Konoha. He sighed deciding he didn't care about what kind of clothes he wore. They were just clothes right.

Deciding he wouldn't wear stupid clothes but if what he was wearing was fine he didn't care. Grabbing the key he walked out of the room and looked down both ways of the hall and stood before the door. She was offering him breakfast. He should leave though. Well a free meal and then leaving wouldn't be bad. He could even send a message to Konoha to tell them where to find her.

Knocking on the door he heard a female voice usher him in. Looking around he found Naomi still asleep obviously exhausted, and no Hinata. Following the scent filling the room he found her in the kitchen. Cooking a large breakfast happily.

"I'm here..." He said in his monotone voice and walked over to the table and sat down. Hinata nodded and continued cooking. Sasuke looked around the small place and wen he found there was nothing to do he busied himself with counting tiles.

Hinata continued to cook in silence. She was almost done anyway. She wanted to ask him why he was taking a cold shower in his clothes but then he would know she used her Byakugan. Actually she used it now. As she cooked she kept an eye on him and Naomi and the building. Multi-tasking, but she didn't know why. Naomi was sleeping and Sasuke didn't seem like he was going to run. And this place showed no signs of danger. Releasing a breath she deactivated it and turned to around.

"Breakfast is ready..."

* * *

_-Konoha Boundaries-_

Naruto groaned as they jumped into another tree. Or at least they thought he groaned. Sakura looked back to find an unpleased look on his face. Kakashi read his book as they moved through the air.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's stop to eat and get some sleep." He complained as they moved. It was dark Dawn was in just a few hours. They hadn't slept since they started this journey. Naruto was anxious to find them but he was so confident they would bring them back that a break, and some food were acceptable.

Sakura made an embarrassed sweat drop expression as they moved. She wondered where Gai's team was at this moment. They were currently on radio-silence. Well until Naruto opened his mouth. He turned on the ear-piece and small mic.

"Oi Neji! You haven't found them with your eyes yet. Jeez what good are you? I'm hungry let's all regroup and eat."

Naruto received only a low grumbling at first.

"Naruto don't be such a fucking pain. Normally I don't mind helping you but because of that damn Uchiha my cousin may be in danger."

Naruto was a bit surprised at the answer he received over the ear-phone. He expected and extreme outburst and an insult.

"Don't you remember what Kakashi-sensei said. Sasuke will ta-" He went to say but was interrupted by an outburst from his white-eyed friend.

"I don't trust him!" Naruto could even hear Rock, Gai, and Ten-Ten wince hearing his voice.

"But..."

"But nothing. Now shut up and keep moving. We can rest soon just wait for tomorrow night." Neji said partially joking. Naruto's mouth hung open at the time he had to wait. He started making his complaints known but soon found the other end had disconnected.

Neji was satisfied with Naruto being a dunce and grinned as he picked up speed. If they were resting soon he wanted to get as much ground as they could. Gai nodded and spoke to his team as they moved.

"We should meet up with them and tell them to move faster as well. Therefore we will find the young souls quickly and save them from the cruel world." Rock Lee nodded at his sensei's words. Ten-Ten did the same and Neji just starting altering the course so they would meet up with Naruto's group.

Soon they had done just that. Of course when Gai suggested his plan Kakashi ignored him in favor of pulling out his book when he heard they would be resting soon. After the short exchange between the teams they halted and set up a camp. Naruto shot his mouth off and argued with Neji for a bit before Lee interrupted. Soon they were listening to him talk about his training before Neji and Naruto both shut him up. It was not long before they were all enjoying themselves instead of arguing.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of Sasuke-teme. That bastard comes so close to home and then leaves."

Naruto punched his palm and grinned at the fire with a challenging look as if it was his opponent. Neji picked up a rock and crushed it in his hand.

"Baka you need to be careful remember. You can't go off being stupid as usual. The Akatsuki may still be after you." Sakura said punching his head. Naruto frowned at her and rubbed his head only to have her flick him and smile.

"I don't care as long as we bring Hinata-san back. Uchiha will be facing a lot of consequences when he returns to Konoha." Rock Lee nodded and held up his finger in a 'here's a lesson for you' way.

"Yes but Sasuke-kun's skill is excellent. I'm sure Hokage-sama could let him work as a ninja as a way to repent for his crimes." Rock Lee nodded and cupped his chin between his index and thumb.

"Ok but Sasuke-san is still a traitor. Do you really think he will be, or can be trusted so easily? He joined Orochimaru knowing he was evil." This time Ten-Ten added in. Naruto turned to her with a grin.

"Yeah but he killed the snake bastard, so he's still a good guy." Naruto said confidently only to have Kakashi smile in his direction, Gai continued to complain at him.

"He's right he still may be good. Tsunade-sama could forgive him after that. He took out one of the most dangerous S-Rank ninja around." Sakura added receiving understanding looks from Ten-Ten and Rock Lee.

"Yes but he still hasn't tried to come back, and he didn't seem to have any intention of coming back after the battle even before you were in danger." Neji countered making the group frown. But of course Naruto would not let the situation sour.

"Then I'll drag him back. You'll help me again right. This time we don't have Sound ninja trying to stop us."

"No we have worse. The Akatsuki is after you." Neji replied making the situation seem worse once again.

"But this time Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Lee, Ten-Ten, you, and I are here and much stronger than we were before. And we still have Hinata when we find her. Speaking of which. I wonder where her team is. I heard something about them coming along as well." The group looked around at each other Kakashi, and Gai having joined them now that their spat was over. Even if the spat was one-sided.

"Well we'll see. Maybe they are already searching elsewhere." Ten-Ten tossed in with a smile only to receive a round of moans. Soon everyone was chatting about anything, the mission events at home and catching up like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time.

* * *

Breakfast had gone over well. If you wanted to lie. Naomi had woken and began to question Sasuke who only gave her small groans. She eventually became frustrated and tried harder to get something out of him. She said something about 'I can't believe this guy saved me.' and he pointed to Hinata with his fork and said 'blame her'. That annoyed Naomi and worried Hinata but then he said something horrible.

"If you were enjoying it so much I regret saving you not that I don't already." At that the girl tried to slap him but he glared at her as her hand raised stopping her in her tracks. After that he had finished his food and washed his dishes before leaving without a word. Hinata had tried to stop him, or at least called him once to stop him but he ignored her. Then she had ended up having to help Naomi get over the moment. She didn't believe this girl was mentally as old as her body. But she felt bad for her. Now they were walking the streets in search of something to do as well as the off chance they would run into the bastard traitor.

"So Hinata-chan. You said you were following him. I mean if someone as nice as you is following him. He seems like a jerk but he can't be all bad then right." Naomi looked at Hinata as they walked. Hinata seemed a bit more confident around Naomi probably because she wanted to seem strong for the girl. She turned to Naomi and forced a smile but didn't know what to say. He had saved Naomi, he had saved her, then been a bastard about it. But he had saved her none the less. He had made sure she didn't get a cold even if she didn't like exactly how he had gone about it. But she assumed it was the best if not the only way.

"Well... h-he is cruel... a-and a j-jerk a lot. But... he does try to help." Even though he was a traitor, and almost killed the boy she had admired and loved. He did kill Orochimaru though, so maybe he hadn't really been evil... cold, mean, cruel, a jerk, but not evil. She sighed unhappily and slumped her shoulders a bit. The more she thought about Sasuke the more confusing he seemed.

"I see. So he doesn't like people to do bad things but he's a jerk himself. Just with morals... kind of an annoying person. He couldn't settle on being one or the other." Naomi said with a humph at the end and a quick nod of her head in a cocky form. Honestly though she respected the cold-hearted ninja for saving her. Hinata covered her mouth in a soft smile at Naomi's words. They made the Uchiha sound childish in his nature.

"Jeez for a guy with black eyes, black hair, and black clothes he's a bitch to find." Naomi said frustrated as she looked around. "He doesn't steal does he."

Hinata looked up thinking a bit. "I really... don't know. U-Uchiha-san is hard to f-figure out. I'm not sure if he's b-bad or not. Sometimes you... c-can't tell if he's angry. His expression... is always so e-empty, and his... e-eyes never give anything away. He is an amazing... f-fighter though. When we were younger he... was in the ch-chunnin exam. I heard something... was w-wrong with him l-later some rumor... because he had to be t-taken away but they... s-said it was due to ch-chakra loss. I heard it was something -else afterwards b-but either way he h-had an amazing f-fight. He used s-some technique he based o-off a t-taijutsu ninja n-named Rock Lee. He ended up d-defeating his opponent in one c-combo. I was so surprised I-I actually spoke and c-called him...it amazing." Hinata said in a low voice thinking back on it. Why she was speaking unusually more troubled was lost to either of them.

Naomi listened with a happy expression. She always liked good stories about ninjas. She also liked the whole desperate underdog story but Sasuke did not seem like the underdog type. She had admitted he was attractive, very handsome, even overly able to fuck. But he wasn't able to catch her attention with that. Neither with his bad attitude. She was interested though in Hinata as well. The girl looked and seemed so timid but she had to be strong to follow him around. Especially if it had nothing to do with an emotional sense. She looked around for something.

"Want to go to the arcade. They have some awesome games." Naomi looked at Hinata with a hopeful smile. Hinata looked a bit worried instead of joyful. She hoped Sasuke hadn't just gone and escape while she was spending time with Naomi. He didn't seem like he would just go off but who knew. He may have gotten what he wanted and decided to leave. She suddenly remembered she had her Byakugan.

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the Hidden Mountain city streets. This place was boring. Too peaceful for his liking. When he was in the Sound if he wanted to test his power even if Orochimaru was his main goal to test it upon, he always had others at his disposal. He hadn't found anything of interest to do. He never really found much to do in Konoha either. Training was always good if he was being dragged around by the dope. In fact he hadn't trained or fought since the incident near Konoha that had landed him with the Hyuuga heiress. He didn't plan on staying here or with her for too long but he had expected something better from this place than some stores. There were arcades...as if he played games. He was getting tired of walking, not tired, but tired of walking. It was never to hot here the surrounding mountains took in most of the sun's rays. There were usually clouds around for even when it got over-head, but it was not a place where it rained too much. Usually 3-8 times a week. Sometimes more. Rarely does it rain all day. But because of this the natural elements were gushing with beauty and vibrant life that was rare. Konoha was very nice, but this place rivaled it's beauty. He suddenly made a cold glare and spit some over flowing saliva. What did beauty mean to him? It was useless it meant nothing to someone like him. He sighed and turned to head back to the hotel. He didn't want to go back but he had to get something before he decided to leave. He might as well leave Hinata here, she could alert Konoha and still be safe. Yes he might as well do that. Walking back he found something else instead. A breeze blew from the east as if telling him to look west. He turned and he found he was in front of a movie theater. He stared at it boringly a moment before dipping his head and sighing.

"Fine, let's see what this place has to watch."

A new movie by the woman from the ice country was showing. He didn't care to recall the name. He walked up to the ticket station and bought one for that. It usually had good fight scenes as well, and maybe he could see some jutsu he would be interested in. If it was real, combat or not he could copy the hand signs and hopefully steal it just by watching a movie. The jutsus would be almost free for him.

He walked in and found it to be more filled than he thought. The sign said the movie had been out for a week and a half now. He had expected less. Maybe it was really popular. He found a seat in the back where it was dark. As the movie came on he found his mind already drifting from it. His thoughts drifted back to his fight with his brother just before he had gone to Konoha.

--

_The forest was dead silent. Not even the breathing of the brothers could be heard in the seemingly empty forest. Crimson stared at Crimson. He had sensed him and come looking for him but why would he be here. Sasuke had no idea why Itachi would come so close to the Sound Village but now was his chance to test out his new power. _

"_You wish to defeat me with his power?" Itachi's expression remained the same as he cocked a brow at his 'foolish little brother'. "I expected better from you."_

_Sasuke clicked his tongue and kept his expression neutral as well. Itachi was actually a bit surprised to see him maintain control over his temper. _

"_It's my power I'm killing you with, not his."_

"_You think you can kill me now?" Itachi frowned behind his high collar. _

_Sasuke locked his gaze with Itachi as his answer. He hadn't gotten a chance at him in a long time and after his defeat to his brother at the hotel years ago, the second he went with Orochimaru he had trained his ass off. He had been slouching letting his popularity make him think he was strong but against Naruto he had found out just how weak he was. That's why he was willing to do anything for power. Even going so far as dieing once, and becoming a monster. _

"_I'm the only one who can..."_

_Itachi only smirked behind his collar. Without his knowledge Sasuke had a clone of Itachi behind him now. Or so Itachi thought. As the clone went to attack Sasuke, he had disappeared. The clone was dispelled and Itachi brought up two fingers to catch Kusanagi between them. _

_"Better but still too predictable Sasuke. I see after all this time you got your mark for the next sharingan level but you failed to kill your best friend for the ultimate power. It would have been bad for me had you killed Naruto but I would prefer to see you become more powerful then do that. I would have liked to see your power. But instead you ran away."_

_Sasuke glared at his brother and jumped back as Itachi went to kick him. Sliding along the floor he once again looked at his brother. The elder sibling always seemed calm and controlled. It helped to piss him off but he learned to maintain control as well. He had to._

_Suddenly they both vanished. It didn't do too well to hide considering sharingan made the other visible. Itachi watching Sasuke found himself amused. His little brothers chakra was different, he could see the dormant cursed chakra as well as his own chakra seeming a bit different. On a rainless night as lightning suddenly flashed overhead the sound of of kunais slicing through the air were heard. As expected Itachi wanted to end things quickly so he appeared behind Sasuke putting the kunai up Sasuke had disappeared before it reached his neck. Itachi looked around not finding any thing he was taken by surprised as Sasuke used Kakashi's technique and gripped his leg from below. He was pulled down and Sasuke appeared from the ground ready to strike Itachi puffed with smoke and became an exploding kunai on a stick. Sasuke clicked his tongue and went to move but he did not get far as the explosion released. He escaped uninjured but he had felt the heat. Looking around he tried to see his brother or sense him. He could find anything. He looked up and around and didn't see him anywhere. He saw a light suddenly racing towards him. It took him a moment to realize it was a large force of fire. It took only a moment to create a fire able to counter. To late he realized the fire was a distraction not a powerful attack. He could hear a sound and went to block a kunai that flew at him but was kicked hard in the back sending him flying the kunai making a deep gash in his arm he rolled on the floor until he caught himself standing up again. But the second he gained balance a fist met his gut causing him to lose his breath, he was thankful it was not the solar plexus or he would probably be out of it. Instead forcing himself to move he flipped in the air instead of being caught by his brother's other hand. Flipping he was able to connect with his brothers face and sent the S-class missing nin flying back. He caught himself against a tree with one hand and looked at Sasuke with a colder look but mostly as if nothing had happened. Sasuke however was already moving. Itachi caught his next punch. Sasuke used his Chidori Nagashi to injure his brother. Itachi was actually caught off guard and released him before he could be paralyzed._

"_So you used Kakashi's technique and changed it in ways. You really are becoming more powerful Sasuke."_

_Sasuke clicked his tongue and pulled his sword using the chidori nagashi to make it more powerful. Itachi ducked and as Sasuke went to attack again. As Sasuke brought his blade down for a finishing blow he stopped. Sweat dripped from his brow as he realized his almost fatal mistake. This was his brother's Bushin Daibakuha. He turned and pointed his Katana at his brother who stood calmly. _

"_Better brother but I can tell your right now you still cannot win."_

_Sasuke glared at Itachi. Suddenly black fire like marks began to spread as he activated his curse seal. _

_Itachi frowned once again behind his collar. _

_"I want you to gain power any way you can. But you are still not strong enough." Itachi began to raise is hand pointing his finger at Sasuke. Sasuke moved forward again and Itachi vanished. _

"_Genjutsu..." He said looking around. His sharingan should help him get free. Suddenly he felt a heavy blow to his stomach. He grabbed his stomach and clenched his teeth. Looking around he used his chidori nagashi to surround his body and then looked up. He was met with crimson eyes a black swirl in the middle._

_-- _

Sasuke awoke with a stir. Looking around his sharingan was activated. He soon noticed Hinata and Naomi and standing over him worriedly. His eyes once again became their deep black and he looked away annoyed.

"Why are you here?"

Hinata frowned seeing the way his chakra had tensed up in his sleep. He had recovered quickly after waking up. "We came to look for you. You seemed angry before so we wanted to cheer you up."

Naomi nodded in agreement and sat down next to him.

"So you like these kinds of movies." Naomi asked watching the large screen. Sasuke shrugged and sat up.

"It was on..." Was all he said as he blinked and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. Hinata took a seat on the other side of him.

"Did you h-have a nightmare?" She watched hims carefully as she asked. He simply turned his head slightly to her with a slightly annoyed look.

"It doesn't matter now does it, since I'm already awake." As he said this he turned back to the screen. Hinata nodded and sat back as well looking at the movie. She had not gotten the chance to watch this one in Konoha. She had been busy all week and then this happened.

* * *

It was getting late. The day had Sasuke being mostly silent. He had overall ignored Hinata and Naomi all day. It was now bed time. Sasuke on the other hand planned to leave that night. He still had to move before Akatsuki did. In his room he collected anything extra he had and put some food into another bag. Collecting it all he loaded it onto his back. He exited the room and began to walk when Hinata stepped out of hers dressed and all. He looked her up and down. He wondered how a ninja could function in those full high-heeled sandals. He had seen only Shizune wear them before. Tsunade wore actual high-heels, and Sakura wore knee lengths sandals. Hinata's definitely worked for attraction. He blinked and almost slapped himself for thinking of her in sandals. She gave him a serious look.

Hinata knew he did not want to wait. She had used her Byakugan to watch him pack and tried to be ready as well. She would have preferred to keep him here giving her a chance to try to convince him to return to Konoha or give any chasers more time to follow but knew he wanted to leave without any sentimental good byes. Not that he'd be sentimental. She had put Naomi to bed, still not believing the girl was nearly their age. She had liked the girl and it was nice to have someone who was female and your age who spoke to you but she knew it had to end. Of course she could try once.

"A-are you sure y-you want to leave s-so soon?" She asked with a determined expression and received only a light nod. She knew she had no chance at persuading him now. Soon the lock of ebony on pearl eyes ended as he turned and began to walk leaving her looking at his raven hair. Hinata sighed and walked to catch up to him. They were in complete silence as she walked with him. None wanted to speak to the other and were grateful for the understanding silence. She wondered if this is what he felt like when he left Konoha but said nothing. Right now she had resigned to following him.

Sasuke was also grateful for it. He just wanted to go. He was on a schedule but for some reason he felt weird today. Soon they were at the entrance to the village at the mountain cave. They snuck past the guards not wanting anyone to know about it and passed through the cave. They could feel the wind from the outside as it blew into both their black locks as they saw the end.

* * *


	6. CH5 Sea Sick?

_**Lost Souls**_

_**AN: **_Yes I took a long time. I almost abandoned the story this chapter being four and a half pages done when I stopped, but I figured I could continue. I apologize but things happened that discouraged me and I still cannot promise high speed, but if things go well this should not be happening again anytime soon.

So far not exactly plot development. I know what I want, but I need to figure out how to get here. This introduces a new twist on Sasuke's power.

And for Fried Ryce: As I just said I know what I want but how to get there eludes me right now. I might include Sasuke's allies but I need to get back to the manga to do that as well. I am at the manga I just need the character details I don't want to use them falsely. The problem with doing this kind of fanfiction is your contest is the actual show and as new facts come out some things seem awry in your story. So I decided so I'm not fixing this 24/7 that I'll just write it as it goes, use facts as they come and keep this as its own thing.

--

**-Chapter 5-**

Sasuke cursed and coughed up some blood. Punching the tree he looked angrily at it. Sweat dripped down over his paper-white complexion despite him being at the edge of a cool lake nude. His bangs clung to his face and laid heavily upon his head.

"Damn it..." Sasuke punched the tree again as he felt pain deep inside his body.

_'Orochimaru, he was supposed to help me defeat Itachi. And even though I told him before I killed him. I knew we were both still too weak to defeat him even after two and a half years, now three but he was supposed to help me. I didn't care if he had my life, my body, my after-life, but something changed at the last minute. What I expected it all to give him my body if it would help me beat Itachi. No I wanted to do it myself, but with his help. He couldn't do it without me so... what happened back there!?_

_Even now Kabuto's damn drugs. Their having bad after effects now. Kinjutsus and drugs, what was I thinking on the second. And the damn Hyuuga's hit in the cave helped to accelerate it. I know I vowed to do anything for power but those drugs are starting to kill me. Was working with those two really worth anything. Even n-!'_

Sasuke thoughts were stopped as he vomited onto the ground near the tree. He had been out here with Hinata for two days now after having left the mountain village. They had been mostly quiet to each other. Nothing specific happened and they did what was needed to cooperate. He would willing kill Naruto, her, but he wasn't he had no reason too now since he killed Orochimaru. Had he left the snake alive he would have probably killed them all. Naruto even claimed to have created a new technique surpassing Rasengan. He didn't need the Kyuubi apparently. This technique apparently just by becoming strong enough to create he was supposed to be able to beat Sasuke. But too many things got in the way.

He had noticed Naruto was stronger too, but he had been holding back again. Maybe afraid to use it. Sasuke hit the tree even harder with the thought Naruto could have gotten as powerful as him without as much work. Or in fact with more work and less time. Even now he couldn't beat Itachi. He needed more power still. Sasuke looked down at his left hand. Stained in blood he had vomited. Maybe he had to do something, create something new. He had developed Chidori Nagashi but that was utilizing chidori's base chakra element in another way. Affective but not something that would match a master jutsu. Lowering his eyelids he let his body fall back into the water and start to sink. He knew how to float but didn't want to right now. As his breath could not recovered he began sinking deeper into the water.

Looking up he could see the sun ripple though the water. A few rays sinking deeper into it with him. His pained body falling victim to the darkness of the bottom of the lake. Closing his eyes he felt himself begin to slip away. Suddenly he felt a presence. Something approaching. He can barely sense it as if it wasn't really there. Then darkness.

He felt the presence again. He recognized it. It made him feel at ease. Or once did.

Suddenly his eyes shot open to see black. The moving up he found black on red. He stared angrily at his brother who seemed so solid in the water as if he were on dry land. He hovered horizontally over his little brother like a looming shadow ready to cast something bad on its prey. Sasuke looked at him angrily but knew it wasn't him. Realizing he was losing air he landed calmly on his feet in the soft soil. Looking around under water his vision blurred by the liquid he took a moment a linger before swimming back up. Reaching the surface he rose slowly his hair clinging to him like a second skin.

Slowly he made his way to the water's edge. Slowly ascending from the lake as he stepped higher with the rising ground step by step. The water ran down his pale, well-built, slim frame in quickening rivulets. Picking up the towel on the floor he began to dry his body leaving his hair wet. He shook it out and ran his hand across it sleeking it back. Continuing to dry himself he then went to his hair which after been put to only a dampened state fell mostly into its usual position. It still hung a bit from the water weighing down his raven locks. Grabbing his clothes he began to dress.

When he was fully dressed he zipped the shirt from the bottom up to only his upper abdomen. Shaking his head to remove anymore excess water he began walking back to where Hinata was. By the smell she was cooking some of the fish he had caught before while she was bathing he had gone higher up to the river that fell into the lake and caught some fish. They had packed food from the mountain village, but they couldn't just use it all. He already moved a bit slower so she could keep up. He wouldn't be surprised if an Anbu unit caught up to them.

Hinata turned as she saw him come from the bushes freshly bathed. Her hair had dried by now, but she had cleaned herself first. He had started a fire and went off to bathe himself.

"Welcome back." Hinata nodded and greeted him. Sasuke nodded back and went to sit down on a log near the fire.

Hinata stoked the fire letting the fish cook. So far the past two days had been uneventful. They had mostly ignored each other, why she didn't know. She was sure he didn't know either, they had just done it, maybe they knew the other wanted silence after that little travel in the village. Sasuke hadn't done anything outrageous since then, and since she wasn't talking much he couldn't say anything or stutter and annoy him. Just the fact with how fast he liked to move it annoyed him that she was slower. She had struggled to keep up and even used Byakugan to see him as he got farther. In the end she had to use shuunshin constantly to keep up with him. Luckily she had good control so it was of little consequence to her. Sasuke had been, helpful.

While ignoring her and being mostly to himself he seemed to be becoming more hostile lately, towards himself at least. He didn't do anything just the look in his eyes and the way his chakra moved showed her that something was bothering him very much. But it was not her place to ask. If he wanted to say anything he would. They had traveled almost two days straight. Hardly sleeping or eating. This was the first time she had a chance to clean herself in a while. Sasuke had found that some of the extra supplies were useless but too dangerous to just leave behind for someone to use them to follow him at least. Being around Sasuke was not pleasant but it wasn't something that she would die doing either.

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata turned to Sasuke her block locks shifting with the quick turn. "What exactly do y-you plan on doing? I mean you k-killed O-Orochimaru. So what e-else is there? If you go b-back to Konoha r-right now you'll be known as a h-hero."

Hinata gave him a kind smile to try to help but she was met with a cold look. A look that scared her, like he was telling her there was something obvious she had just gone against.

"Orochimaru was not my concern or target. I only did that because... he had become useless to me. Even together we failed to do what was necessary." Sasuke's cold look faded with the closing of his eyes.

"B-but, I'm sure if you come back to K-Konoha your f-friends can help." Hinata winced when Sasuke's look became even darker. To her it seemed as if evil itself had taken Sasuke's body as a vessel.

"I have no friends. No bonds but one. I said these vary same words to Naruto. I have fraternal bonds forged through hate. Nothing more." Sasuke went back to closing his eyes and resting calmly. "Get ready for a rough time. We're going to find another town, then I'm going to the hidden sound headquarters." Hinata blinked.

She now knew where he was going at least. She could leave a signal, have them hurry to catch them maybe cut them off since Sasuke was going to a town first.

"I told you because even if the others know there is no way to stop me. Well mostly. To be honest had it not been for what happened with Orochimaru and Akatsuki, Naruto may just have..." Sasuke not wanting to think about rose. Naruto had of course told him how he become that powerful so quickly. It bothered Sasuke, that something the dope had, could have been using more. Naruto could have advanced beyond anything anyone else could have had he been training like that since he was younger. Sasuke did not get angry the way he used to. He had learned to stay calm and do things quickly overtime. Instead of dragging them out.

Suddenly he was distracted from his thoughts as cooked fish on a stick was placed in front of him. Sasuke looked up to see Hinata's face in a way telling him it was safe to take. Sasuke gave her a bored glance before taking the fish and beginning to eat it. They had been eating fish a lot lately, he was getting tired of it. He looked up when he heard Hinata move. She calmly found another log close to his and sat down. She began eating in her petite way once again. Sasuke looked at her for a bit before she turned and looked at him.

"Is something wrong Uchiha-san?" She didn't stutter, she was getting good at cutting back on it the past couple of days. Not that they had talked much.

"Nothing, you just eat very... you eat to slow. Hurry up we're moving again soon." Sasuke took a bigger bite of his fish still staring at her. Hinata blinked completely confused by the way that had seemed. She had thought he was going to say something. But taking what he said she took bigger bites. Chewing and swallowing she looked up to find Sasuke still giving her that look. Suddenly he took an even bigger bite. Hinata in turn took a bigger bite than her last one. Soon challenging glances were being shared as they each ate as fast and as large as they could. Sasuke obviously had the advantage, and was done first tossing his stick into the fire. Hinata finished hers and made a small squeaking burp.

"E-excuse me..." Her face was beet red. She had eaten in a way she wasn't used to or supposed to and then accidentally burped at the end. Sasuke by then was tired of looking at her and stood up not excusing her. Hinata's face remained flushed as she rose to follow him. Grabbing her stuff she waited for him to grab his own.

"Keep up..." Sasuke always said that before they started moving again. Hinata leapt into the air first Sasuke followed behind her. She was getting accustomed to the paths he took and the ways they had to go. So she decided to lead this time. Sasuke however easily passed her, Hinata in turn sped up keeping pace with him. Sasuke didn't push to go any faster as they had another silent travel. As they jumped through the trees something surprising happened. Sasuke's next jump did not hold as much. As well his body falling lower to the ground. Suddenly for him everything went black.

He tried to move but something was holding him in place. Something big and strong. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he was shocked to be bound by a huge snake. Looking around he found he was being held by a slightly smaller version of Gama-Orochi, or it seemed until he saw his face. Suddenly out of no where a familiar chuckle echoed in the darkness.

Sasuke activated his sharingan but to no avail. The laughter only increased but no one appeared. As quick as it came the laughter was gone. Sasuke felt the snake tighten as the mark on his neck began to burn. Suddenly the snake moved down his expression oh so familiar as he came down and smiled at Sasuke. Then he spoke and Sasuke's eyes widened a moment.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. You betrayed me... why? I told you once I had your body we would be powerful enough to defeat your brother." Orochimaru looked down at Sasuke with a seriously angry glare. Sasuke now only glared back at him. Sasuke hadn't minded but something changed the last few days. Especially the last day. When they had that fight, that was when he turned on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's frown deepened. "No matter, I will have this body still, and the power of the sharingan will be mine. I will defeat Itachi still, do not worry Sasuke-kun. The transaction of bodies is easy, just stay quiet and close your eyes."

As soon as he said this Sasuke began to struggle. Using his Chidori Nagashi had no affect though. Sasuke struggled to get free as Orochimaru moved closer to him.

Amidst it all Sasuke could hear another familiar voice. Calling him, sounding worried. Orochimaru looked up to see what it was but as soon as he did one of Sasuke's hands shot free. He reached for Orochimaru, and an electric current went through the snake. Looking around trying to identify where the other voice was coming from Sasuke cursed as he tried to get free. And suddenly he felt a lot of pain.

Sasuke's eyes shot open crimson eye deep, tomoe spinning quickly. When he tried to get up he found he was unable to. His body hurt and his left side was mostly numb. He looked around expecting bright lights only to be in darkness. Looking around he tried to figure out what it was. Then he realized he was in a tent.

"Sasuke..." The voice was sweet, angelic. Enough so, Sasuke closed his eyes just to make sure he heard it right. He listened a bit longer until his eyes snapped open realizing what was happening. Looking to his side Hinata was sitting there. She had used his first name but that fact had escaped them both as they held each other's gaze.

"What happened?" Sasuke moaned in discomfort as he tried to move again. Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder to push him back down and replaced the towel on his head. Sasuke sighed at the feel of a fresh cold one.

"I'm not sure. W-we were m-moving as usual. When s-suddenly you passed out mid-a-air." Hinata placed two fingers on his neck and counted to herself for ten seconds before pulling back.

"I was really w-worried." She admitted as he laid there helpless. He hated being helpless but what ever had happened he wasn't able to move much anymore. He took the moment to remember his dream. It had seemed so real. Like he was there. And instead of being his usual cynical self he was angry, really angry for once. He looked as if Sasuke had done the worst thing ever. Shaking his thoughts from that he finally noticed something. He felt movement, they were moving.

Looking towards her he gave her a suspicious glare. "Where are we?" He almost hissed at her. She jumped a moment from the shock and stared at him worriedly. Her eyes kept shifting to the side and he knew she was hiding something. "Well..." His voice was stern demanding an answer.

Hinata needed to think fast. She did not usually lie but she needed to lie. Shaking her head and getting some control, which he blinked seeing wondering what was going through her head. Finally she looked at him seriously. "I c-carried you, and I ran into a s-small caravan. T-They helped me take care of you, and... now we're on a b-boat on a river h-heading to another town. We w-will be getting off t-the boat in a c-couple of days putting us c-close to the t-town."

There that would work and it was not a lie exactly, though she had decided she could lie if she needed. The truth was they were on a path that was taking them back in the direction of Konoha. If Sasuke remained incapacitated for the next couple of days she would hopefully be able to alert one of the parties that were most likely out searching for her.

It was now that she realized how lucky she was to be part of a village that would search for her. Once again her thoughts of pleasing Naruto are what pushed her and brought her to try and bring Sasuke back. Not for personal glory, but for her first love's happiness.

Her mind began to drift to Naruto until suddenly Sasuke groaned and rose to sit. His head hung forward, his bangs hiding his eyes from her as he brought one hand up to clutch it. Sighing his gaze slowly turned towards her. Even if he had been out he knew something was wrong. She wasn't going to just help him, she had no idea where to go.

"Why are you helping me. You could have left or tried to get other ninja to help you take me back. Don't tell me you forgot about that already."

Hinata flinched at his question. Did he know what she was doing? Once again she would need to lie. She started to feel as though she would be doing a lot of that in her time with him. To tell him the truth would mean her death, or just him escaping without her. Which would mean she had failed.

"I-I am not familiar wi-with this area. I'm not s-so stupid as t-to think y-you would b-be an easy o-opponent if y-you w-woke up while I grew tired ca-carrying you." She was getting really nervous. Even she did not need to stutter that much. But she felt a dark shadow looming closer. One which would mean her failure if things continued to go wrong. She still had no idea what had happened to him. But for Naruto's sake she needed to keep him alive.

"T-the c-caravan said they were h-heading to a t-town we c-could rest in, and...and find our bearing again." She took a deep breath after that one. Grateful she had pulled it off with little hindrance in her speaking. She then gave the young missing nin a proud smile which caused him to groan and lay back down in a displeased way mumbling a "fine" as he turned over. Hinata rose about to leave when suddenly he asked a question that surprised her.

"Have you slept?" The question suddenly came but nothing more. Hinata looked at him, blinking a few times as if she expected to hear it again. She wasn't sure she had actually heard it in the first place.

"E-excuse m-me?"

"Never mind." His answer came as quickly as hers ended. Hinata tilted her head in confusion a moment before nodding and finally rising to leave. Moving beyond the flap Hinata was greeted by the warmth of the solar rays pouring onto the world. She was forced to smile feeling it enter her skin compared to the cold air that surrounded the young Uchiha inside. She had yet to figure him out.

She doubted she ever would. It did not matter, all she wanted was to return him and see Naruto, see the smile on his face and have him congratulate and acknowledge her as more than a friend. She always shied away in embarrassment of being around him. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. And then her face flushed imagining it, however her hands clenched at her sides as she reminisced to a before.

He had stolen her first kiss. Jumping on her even if it was to keep them safe. He had said be quiet and she tried to leave, or rather simply tried to run away from him. However he had jumped on her pinning her despite her wound. When she tried to struggle he placed his mouth against hers.

Surprisingly it had been soft, kind, simply enough to keep her quiet. When she tried to push him away he pressed harder his lips mashing against hers as her anger had grown, and now she felt it again. And she felt herself getting excited. Crossing her arms over her chest she closed her legs and slumped to the floor.

_'What's wrong with me... he, that was almost rape, just like... just like what happened to Naomi.' _The memories of what had happened to the girl came rushing back. Her chest covered in male cum, a penis forced into her mouth as another raped her from behind. She hoped the girl had gotten checked in case she was pregnant. She had been covered in bruises and things and had probably been used quite a bit before they had saved her.

It made Hinata sad and angry. To think such things could happen to people, even ones as young as Naomi. Thankfully the thought immediately washed away any feelings she was having. She knew it was simply a physical reaction to the memory, considering how she had also been undressed before him. She may have been shy, but she had not grown up completely naive.

However she knew he had not done the same thing that had happened to Naomi. He was doing it out of necessity rather than for his own pleasure. In fact the way he acted it was as if he had done nothing to her. Hinata sighed bringing her legs against her and folded her arms over them as she looked up at the rising sun. Sasuke was going to be angry, and he would probably escape.

But something still bothered her, the Akatsuki, which had practically let Naruto escape had not done as much as expected. They seemed to have been distracted. And then Orochimaru, even if he was surprised perhaps he had vanished too easily. She doubted such characters would just disappear like that without a reason.

She hoped the others were still searching for her. She hoped to meet them soon, for them to be grateful for her safety. She even hoped a little bit that things went smoothly for Sasuke.

After all she was too good a person. She believed in forgiving people. Even for the things they had done she thought they should be forgiven. But even so, she doubted Sasuke would come back without being punished. He would probably be under house arrest, or worse tossed in the prison. The thought scared her if Sasuke went there. Those poor convicts... he would probably tear them apart for just looking at him the wrong way.

She sighed at the thought as well as giggled a bit when she thought of steam coming out of his ears in anger before he blew up and took the prison with him. Of course then she thought of the more probable example and she frowned. After everyone was dead in there Sasuke would escape or be bound by extreme measures. She sighed at the thoughts wondering how someone like Sasuke could become that way.

He was strong, much stronger then when they were young and very quick. But so was Naruto. She had seen how he progressed, taking up a new training to defeat Sasuke. And yet even as the two faught Naruto's restriction kept him from using his new technique -the shuriken rasengan- against him. It was incomplete and dangerous apparently. Wind was a powerful element to possess naturally, but to create and withstand electricity was something rarely heard of. She wondered if Sasuke possessed anything more than what he had shown.

Those two fighting... it was amazing. So young and yet they could tear things up like that. And Sasuke used fire very well, scorching things instantly. Naruto had to rely on strength and surprise tactics. She thought about how different they were. Naruto with his brilliant sapphire blue eyes. His feathered, yet messy blond hair. Someone who cared about everyone even his enemies.

Then there was his opposite, Sasuke. Eyes like majestic ebony. Black-holes that swallowed you and you couldn't look away from. Hair as dark as the night that flowed perfectly in the wind. Perfect lips, soft and pink yet strong. A perfectly formed toned yet slim form... wait! Why was she going into so much detail about Sasuke.

Clamping her hands to her head she shook it questioning what was wrong with her. She was spending too much time around the Uchiha, that was all. He had proven to be kind as he was cruel. And even if she liked Naruto she knew he was hot. He screamed sex. She didn't even know if he had sex but he just dripped with dominating seduction that made you want to touch him and more.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind her. At first she thought it was one of the other caravanners but she was met with another good point of his. A sultry, husky voice, strong and it flowed right into her ears. "Stop it!"

She cried out suddenly as if he was doing something. She had not even caught what he had said but she was upset, angry at what as going through her head. She was being swallowed by lust, by a raven who moved alone. She was afraid if she looked at him she would lose it. Why did her thoughts even go to sex? God she was idiot.

Hearing nothing she let her hands lower as she turned to look behind her. There he stood, one brow raised confused as to what had just happened. He stood as if nothing was wrong, but she knew inside he was ill. "Y-you shouldn't be-be up."

Sasuke frowned at her a moment before turning without a word deciding he wanted to see who would be escorting them. Seeing him ignore her she felt relieved but embarrassed at her outburst. Turning she pulled her legs against her chest and buried her head in them.

His body was in pain. A massive amount of it. She was right when she said he shouldn't be up. But if he let this keep him down what good was he. Not too many people were on this caravan. A couple of strong men he had noticed so far. At least they were built, but he doubted they stood a chance against him even like this. He had spotted some women and children too, desperate to help, but nothing of real interest and none of these people seemed dangerous.

He was not in the mood to be suspicious, and as much as he wanted to leave until he felt better he would need to keep himself down. Though he was confused about the girl he was traveling with. She had suddenly shouted at him to stop it and he had no idea why. He had simply asked her what was wrong? Maybe he was so cruel most of the time she thought it was strange. _'Whatever...'_

He shrugged it off mentally. She was not worth wondering over. Suddenly he felt his heart pump once painfully and he gripped his chest. Stumbling to the side his shoulder his the wall and he groaned as he clutched his chest then slowly he slid down onto the floor. He struggled to breathe as he sat there. The shadow on him getting gradually darker. Darker!

He looked down at the shadow, the sun was on the other end which was west. They were heading south. _'She's taking me back!'_ Figuring out what she was doing his sharingan activated and he struggled to move. She was dead the second he caught her.

* * *

"Oi Shino! When do you think we'll catch up." Kiba's hand clenched the bark of the branch he went to land upon. As his feet followed him he pressed off with them making another grand leap. Shino's head tilted just a bit to look at his ally then it fell ahead once again as they moved. 

"From what Godaima-sama said we should rendezvous with them in only a couple of days if we limit our resting." Shino despite the situation sounded as stoic and emotionless as ever.

"Great but I wish we could rest more. Anyway this is really big huh? Naruto's team is there for Sasuke. Neji's for Hinata. Us for Hinata that leaves Konoha really open don't cha think?" As Kiba voiced his worries Shino shook his head.

"The others are there and Godaima allowed us to come without Kurenai-sensei." The others will be able to watch and protect Konoha. Besides the Akatsuki will be after Naruto. This might just help Konoha in the long run."

Kiba nodded at his allies insightful words and smirked as he jumped off another branch. "Iku! We don't want to miss the party when it happens!" He sped up causing Shino to sigh as he hurried to follow him.

AN: Shorter than I wanted but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger and get to work on a fresh chapter not one sitting here for months.


End file.
